Secluded
by Silverlumos1
Summary: Eric and Tris are sent to the outskirts of Amity for her leadership training. What'll happen when they are left alone for an entire year away from civilization. Will they find friendship, love or keep hating each other?
1. Chapter 1: Jobless

**Secluded**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eric or Tris nor do I own Divergent!

Authors Note: War never takes place.

It's been about three months since training has been over. And right now I'm jobless and I have no idea what career I want to choose here at Dauntless. Christina says I should go for the leadership position I've been offered but I really don't want to be in a serious job where I'll be in put in situations where I may risk showing my divergence. I was thinking more like a tattoo artist or even helping out in the kitchen since I am use to that from helping my mother in abnegation. But Max says I have a week to decide and Christina says I'm being an idiot for not using my high rank right to get a good job here.

I'm still in the same bed as when I first got here to Dauntless. And I am the only one sleeping here. Four keeps trying to get me to stay at his place but I like the quietness here. It lets me think. I think he's just trying to get me to his place so he can try and get me back. We did kiss that once and I felt something for him but after spending more time with him he began to annoy me a little bit. He was being clingy and overprotective. I couldn't breathe or venture out and explore my new home. And that's why I am taking this week to explore and think about what i want to do for the rest of my life here.

"Hey you wanna go grab dinner with me and Will?" Christina says while I put away my clean clothes in the chest near the end of my bed.

"Sure, give me one second though. I just did some laundry and had a shower. How's guarding the gate going? Any monsters?" I laugh.

"Ha ha, funny Trissy, but no. But I'll be one if we don't get going. It's Friday and you know what that means" Christina says.

"Chocolate ca-"

"Stiff, Max needs you in his office now." Eric interrupts. He stands to the side to let us go and waits for us to walk past him.

I immediately know what he means.

"Why? I told him I'd choose at the end of the week. He said I had a week." I say quickly.

"I think our leader is getting a little impatient... and it's Friday. You've had five days. What? Have you been sleeping and binging on snacks all week. What have you been doing all week anyway?" He asks.

"I've been trying to decide! And I have two days. I think I can allow myself a week to decide what I want to do for the rest of my life!" I yell. Eric rolls his eyes.

"Yes, because all of us had the luxury to have a week to decide what we want to do" he says sarcastically.

"Let's just go to Max's office Tris, and we'll grab dinner afterwards, okay?" Christina says and pulls me by my arm towards the door, ignoring Eric as we leave.

What am I even going to say? _'Hey max yeah I haven't decided yet because I'm a divergent and I don't want you to know because I don't want to die. But I do want a good job here that will place me in a good home and give me good opportunities for the rest of my life. But I should just stick with a lower classes job to stay away from authority_.' I roll my eyes at my thoughts as I walk with Christina to Max's office.

"I'll just stay out here while you talk, k?" Christina stands by the door and stares at me while giving me a look to just knock already.

"Just do it Tris. Everyone else has chosen. Just do what you really want to do and what makes you happy. Take a chance and who knows it may lead to something great." She says smiling. Something about taking a chance makes my stomach flip. She is right though.

I knock softly on the door and I quickly hear him yelling for me to come in.

"Tris, it's good to see you. Sit, please" he sits in his chair behind his desk and places his hands on his keyboard and types away.

"Look, I know you want an answer-"

"I've already decided for you."

"What?! You can't just do that! You gave me a choice-"

"I chose what I know you should be doing. I just sent an email to the leaders that you happily accepted a leadership position. Do not waste my time, Tris. You're lucky I didn't assign you as kitchen cook. You have greater abilities then most of your other initiates in your class. I wasn't about to see them being kicked to the side. You do have a choice in where you'll be in leadership." Max stands and gets a few files and throws them on the desk.

I shake my head in anger while holding back a few choice words that'd get me in trouble. I can't believe he did this.

"These are a few positions that need to be filled and I haven't been able to fill them in years. And lucky you, you get to choose one of them" he says while staring at me.

"So I'm basically getting one of the shitty jobs in leadership." I say angrily.

"You're getting a high rank job and you will thank me for doing this. Pick." Max says while pushing the files towards me.

I sit in the chair seething, arms folded staring down my leader. "Fine, let me look them over." I say reluctantly.

I skim over the job titles and immediately ditch half. I do not want to work anywhere near Erudite. And I ditch another one that reads: Initiate Training. I see one that does catch my eye. Faction Co-op: Abnegation & Amity. Doesn't surprise me that this is in the pile. No one from Dauntless wants to go to either of those factions and have to work with them regularly. This would be an interesting job. I may even get to see my parents and then of course amity isn't awful, I mean they are known for being kind. What bad can come from working with them? I finish reading over the first page and finally say "Out of all, this one seems interesting".

"Great! I'll arrange your training with a leader. It shouldn't take me long to organize everything. You'll have a couple days before it starts and I'll come get you when I've sorted everything out" Max stands and puts his hand out for me to shake.

I fake a flat smile and shake his hand.

"Welcome to leadership Tris. Glad to have you with us. I'll be sure to find a good trainer for you that will match your abilities." Max says.

"Thanks" and with that I walk out and see Christina on the floor waiting.

"Hey! How'd it go in there?" She stands quickly and we both start to walk down and to the cafeteria.

"Well, I'm officially leader."

"Yay! Tris you made the right decision! I'm so happy for you!" She says smiling and hugs me on my side while we walk.

"Not like I had much choice. Right now I'm just waiting on whoever is going to train me. I think I'll talk to Four if he's at dinner. I wonder if maybe he'd be able to train me. Would probably be better then most of the other scary leaders" I say.

"Heyyy don't judge a book by its cover. They aren't all bad. My trainer for the fence wasn't bad. He was actually kinda hot." She says.

"Who's hot?" Will walks up and kisses Christina on the cheek.

"You of course!" Christina laughs and hugs him.

I find Four sitting alone and walk towards him and choose the empty seat in front of him. I grab a few different items of food to place on my plate while Four starts to say something.

"Hey I heard you were in Max's office earlier, have you chosen your career yet?" Four smiles and asks. Jeez, news travels fast around here.

"Where'd you hear that from? and Yeah! Actually I chose leadership. I'll be working with Abnegation and Amity so I think it'll be interesting." I say looking at Four. Suddenly I'm feeling more and more okay with the job. I guess there are much worse jobs. At least I wouldn't be stuck here at Dauntless like Four.

"Heard it from a few other leaders when I came in. Something about 'the stiff' accepting Max's offer. But,Faction co-op? Wow. Well, you're in for a treat then." He says and begins to eat again.

"What's that suppose to mean? Is there something I don't know?" I say suddenly worried about my position...again.

"No, I mean, it's not awful, it's just I heard the training is super long and thorough. It usually takes up to a year. And you being a first year here, I'm sure it'll be different then a normal leader training." he says.

"Why would they change it just because I'm a first year?" I say wondering.

"Usually first years spend their first year partying at night and not sleeping at all because of it. Plus there's the fact that you are a newbie here and don't know much about how this faction works. I'm sure they'll want to extend your training or at least work more hours with you." He says.

Great, more hours of training. Just what I wanted, I think sarcastically.

"What, like you mean more physical training or something? I don't think amity or abnegation are going to be doing much fighting. Let alone verbally fighting me" I say laughing.

Four laughs too and says "No, not anything like that. I mean, you won't be doing any physical training, I don't think. Mostly a lot of reading, learning about what the other factions offer, traveling to those factions, meeting with those leaders, you'll also be visiting them quite a bit. I'm not entirely sure what else you'll learn. It's not my area of expertise. I just train initiates." He says while finishing his food.

"Oh I guess that answers my question. I was gonna ask if you would be able to train me but I guess you only volunteer to help train initiates." I say sadly.

"That's what I'm trained to do. Sorry, Tris. If I could I would. I'm sure it'd be a lot of fun just the two of us. I'm sure whoever your trainer will be will be a great one though. Not many people are willing to go to amity or abnegation so I'm sure it'll be somehow who's a softy" he says looking at me.

Suddenly we hear a bunch of clanging of dishes go to the floor and yelling of people who are across the room. We both turn our heads quickly towards the noise to see whats going on. I see Eric standing up yelling at a few people and dishes on the floor. He looks pretty pissed off. He's standing there pinching the bridge of his nose and what looks like trying to calm himself down but not working at all. I see Max entering the room not noticing at first the commotion but stops and takes a breath noticing it's Eric who is in the problem. He doesn't seem happy about the shouting and gives Eric a look of annoyance.

"What's going on here" I hear Max yelling at everyone at the table including Eric.

I can't hear anything else, but Eric pointing at the other dauntless members at the table and yelling at Max. All I heard was "Idiots" And something about "Send them back to where they belong". Eric catches me staring and glares toward me. But I keep staring, I'm already caught so I'll just make him suffer. Max yells something while he keeps staring at me and then he walks away looking pissed.

After dinner I walk back to my bed and before I could enter the room someone grabs me by my arm.

"Hey watch i-" I said annoyed, yanking my arm back. I look up and look into the eyes I was just staring into earlier. Eric.

"Next time you want to get into my business I'll have you dangling over the chasm before you can call for lover boy" he says while still holding on to my arm and shoves me back. He walks away with the same look he had on when he walked out at dinner time.

"What the fuck is his problem" I say under my breath, shaking my head and walking to my bed to get a good nights rest.

I lay down trying to relax and also to think about what it'll be like traveling to amity and that's when I fall asleep dreaming about it.

 _The skies are so blue and my arms are wrapped around someone while we are on a horse riding in a field. We're both dressed in white and it's so peaceful and I'm happy. So happy. I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life. We ride until we reach a cliff and suddenly I hear the person say 'it's so beautiful here, I wish we could grow old here... and have our baby here and just stay here forever. Just us.' I smile squeezing him closer to me, if that was possible. 'Me too' I say smiling. And I rest my head on his back. While we soak up the sun and the fresh air of the hills._

* * *

I'm definitely not the best writer in the world but I've had this story in my head for weeks now and I wanted to share it all with you. I've been reading so Tris/Eric stories and I am in love with that pairing. Forgive my writing and please review. I need the confidence to continue! I want this story to eventually be rated M but we will see how that goes. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes

**Secluded**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eric or Tris nor do I own Divergent! 

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It's crazy for me and much appreciated. I didn't think people would like it that much. I was just glad to get one person's attention with this story. I hope I don't lose anyone's interested, but there will definitely be Tris/Eric interaction soon, I just want to slowly build it up. Eric doesn't seem like the type of person to crack easily and Tris seems like a stubborn person so just wait, it'll come soon! 3

It's been four days since I've seen or heard from Max. I'm in the dining hall eating my breakfast a little later than usual. The room is pretty dead since everyone is out doing their job and plus I woke up late since I haven't been getting great sleep. I can't stop thinking about my dream I had a few days ago. Something about that man in that dream feels familiar but I haven't a clue who it could be. I just remember them feeling warm in my dream and so cuddly and... _stop it Tris, this person isn't even real_. I sigh and continue eating and hear someone walk into the room. I turn my head and it's Eric. He's head towards me and his face is blank and doesn't even stop but just says as he reaches me "Max wants you in his office." I watch him leave the room as I continue to eat. That was strange.

I clean up and put away my plate and walk slowly up to his office wondering if he has my training schedule ready. I reach his door and without knocking he says "Come in, Tris." 

"Hey, so have you found me a trainer and stuff?" I ask. 

"Oh have I. You're gonna love this" he says smiling. I squint my eyes as I detect some sarcasm.

"Who is it? When do I start?" I ask quickly. 

"You leave tonight. With Eric." he says while busying himself with things on his desk. Ignoring what my face reads.

"WHAT?! Wha... Why Eric? This doesn't make any since. He trains with initiates. He doesn't... No way. We hate each other. He hasn't ever said one word to me without wanting to throw me into the chasm." I pace back in forth with anger. I cannot believe this is happening. This is not what I signed up for when I chose to work with Amity and Abnegation... "Wait, you mean Eric has chosen to train me? Is this some sick joke?" I ask angrily.

Max laughs and then says calmly "Eric's been a little heated lately, and needs some space from this place. Think of it as a timeout for him."

"Woah, were leaving? Leaving, Dauntless? And where are we going? Who are we staying with?" I ask quickly. 

"You two will be living together for an entire year training alone, outside of Amity. Johanna says there's a home an hour away from her office where you two can stay. It's technically on Amity ground so you will report to them when you need goods. You'll both share an allowance. You two will be growing your own food, training, visiting Amity once every other week, and all while trying to get along with your leader, Eric" he explains and laughs at the last part.

 _This has got to be some kind of joke._

"What about abnegation, am I going to be doing visits there as well?" I ask.

"No, you won't need to be trained there since that is your birth faction. And with your father being a leader, well, I'm sure you know enough of that faction. You won't be needing to go there. You'll have one visit and it'll be towards the end of your training" he says.

"And what does Eric think of all this?" I ask.  
"He doesn't have much of a choice. And if I find out he isn't properly training you or you both aren't getting along. You both will be factionless. End of story." He concludes.

"This can't be happening..." I say thinking this is all a dream. 

"You'll have a few hours to pack your bags and say your goodbyes. Meet us outside the compound. I will personally be driving you two there myself. I don't want anyone else knowing you are there. You both need concentration and this time away from Dauntless. I will be coming up randomly to check on you. You will have a phone but it's for emergencies and for you to receive information. All your training papers will be sent with you in a few boxes as well. Do you have any questions at all?" he asks.

 _Yeah, can I just switch jobs and be the kitchen cook instead?_

"I guess if I'll think of any I will let you know before you leave us in hell... I mean, to train alone." I grumble.

As soon as I leave Max's office I go pack my things knowing that I won't be seeing Christina, Four or any of my other friends until the moment I leave. I can't believe I won't be seeing them for a while. Why would they place Eric with me? Does he even know anything about Amity? I thought he was originally from Erudite. I guess I'll just have to ask him when were "getting along". Maybe we can learn morse code to communicate so we don't have to be in the same room. I shake my head and laugh. Once I have my bag packed I place it on my bed and lay down while I wait to leave.

I must have dozed off because I hear voices in the room that wake me. I rub my eyes and I see Christina and Will laughing and talking. And then I see Four and Edward talking quietly but stop when they see sit up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I question.

"We heard you leave in less than an hour for a while. So we thought we'd say goodbye. Max came and got us." Four states.

"Oh, that was nice of him. Yeah, I'm sure you heard the news of who is training me." I grimaced.

"Actually, we didn't. Who's the lucky bastard?" Four asked.

"Eric. We're leaving for an entire year to live in the middle of nowhere near Amity." I said and waited to hear every ones opinion.

They all laugh disbelieving me.

"C'mon Tris, Eric is not one to volunteer for anything. He's an ass hole. There's no way, especially to live with you and on Amity territory. No offense." Four says.

Christina is about to say something but is interrupted by someone-

"Were leaving, get your things so we can get this over with" Eric says waiting by the door.

"I have at least twenty minutes. You can wait" I stand and say to him angrily.

"Two minutes and were leaving. Unless you want to be factionless." He smirks.

"So what made you volunteer for this project, Eric?" Four asks.

Eric's smirk fades and walks a few steps toward Four's line of sight and says "I didn't have a choice. Don't worry, I won't starve your girlfriend or do anything to hurt her...too bad" he laughs and walks out.

Four rolls his eyes at the 'girlfriend' comment and turns towards me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Max about this? There's gotta be something we can do about this. I don't like the idea of Eric being anywhere near you, let alone for an entire year." Four says.

I sigh and put my head down "I really doubt it, he said that this is like a punishment for Eric and he said if we can't get along then we are both factionless. So it sounds pretty serious. I just have to get through this year and I won't have to be anywhere near him again."

I stand and hug Christina first "I'm going to miss you and our chocolate cake runs at night." I laugh while trying to hold back tears.

"Me too Trissy" she says. I go and hug Will second.

"Max said I would be able to visit in nine months. So I'll at least get to see you all before the year is up" I sniffed.

I go and hug Edward and then I go and hug Four last.

"Just be careful, Tris. I'm going to miss you" He pulls me to the side and puts a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Maybe when you get back, we can, I don't know...go on a chocolate cake run by ourselves. I really missed us hanging out, alone together." he says quietly.

I smiled and said "Maybe, we'll see how I feel when I get back. I may take you up on that offer".

I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my bag. He took my hand and he walked me out until we reached the doors that are near the exit to the outside of the compound.

Before he opens the door he says "I love you Tris, just remember that when you are there. You don't have to say it back but I just wanted you to know that before you leave. Just be careful with him. Do what you got to do and come back to me, okay?" he says while looking into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say, I don't even know what I feel towards him. I stare into his eyes trying to find in answer, "I'll see you soon, we'll talk when I see you before the year is up." And with that I kiss him on his cheek and open the door. Before the door shuts I look into his eyes and give a small wave and smile.

"Done with lover boy already? I'm ready to go." Eric grumbled.

I roll my eyes "We aren't lovers. Just get in the car." I demand while looking annoyed walking towards the big black SUV. Max is already in the driver's seat and I hop in the back while Eric sits in front with Max.

"You two already at each other's throats?" Max lazily asks while pulling away from Dauntless.

This is going to be a long and interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3: Horses

**Secluded**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eric/Tris or anything Divergent.

Authors Note: I just wanted to let everyone know that the Eric I think of is movie Eric, not book Eric. His looks anyway. And also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted it to be a little longer then usual.

We travel for I think about two hours in the car. I'm not sure because I haven't paid attention to the clock in the vehicle and didn't want to ask how much further. So I just close my eyes and pretend to get some sleep on the way there because I really didn't want to be bothered. I don't want to speak to either of them right now. Everything seems unreal right now and I can't wrap my head around the fact I'll be left alone with Eric for a whole year. I'm not really afraid of surviving alone with him though. I have some survival skills that both Abnegation and Dauntless have taught me. We need each other to get through this and I'm pretty good at growing foods. Thank God I am from Abnegation and am knowledgeable about their plant based diets. I wonder how we will make this work. I know nothing about this man. I sigh and open my eyes. I'm stressing myself out by all this thinking. I just need to relax and take it day by day until we have a good routine down where we don't have to interact much and we can be left alone to our duties.

I look outside the window and all I see is blue skies, fields and trees. Nothing else. I notice we're on a dirt road and I look back and see that we've already passed Amity farms. We must be getting close or at least I hope so. I put my head back and close my eyes again waiting till I hear us stop.

Not too long after resting my head I feel us slowing down. I open my eyes and look around to see if we're there yet. The car stops just outside a farm home and barn. Max and Eric get out and open the trunk. I slowly unbuckle my seat belt and open the door but still sitting and looking at my surroundings. It's a cute home, not too big but not small either. A little bigger then my old abnegation home though. I notice a small barn off to the right with a fenced area in front with a few horses drinking from the troughs that are close to the barn doors. It's dead quiet out here other then the noises of Eric and Max getting things out from the car. But it's peaceful.

"Alright, all your training papers are on the porch. You need to read all of it. You can do it at your own pace but if you read all of it before the end of the year, it doesn't mean you get to come back early. I would suggest that you take your time with it and exam all documents carefully. I'll be back in a couple months to check if you both are alive still." Max says.

He pulls a tablet out and hands it to Eric. "If you guys have any kind of medical emergency use this to contact us. If we need to contact you, it'll show up on the screen." He points out.

"I've already arranged your money situation with Amity for goods. You're allowed to buy what you want but be smart. You'll need to go today for food and whatever else you'll need. The house is furnished and has quite a few things you'll need already. Thanks to Johanna and her leaders. They've been kind enough to allow you both to visit them when you like. But if there is any kind of disturbance you both know what will happen" he explains further.

"Do you have any questions before I leave" Max asks.

Eric and I glance at each other quickly before giving each other looks and not acknowledging Max.

"I'll take that as a no." Max fiddles with his keys and continues, "well good luck". And with that he gets in his car and leave us to our own personal hell. I uncross my arms and turn around and grab my bag and a box and head towards the door. I haven't heard Eric move at all. Probably throwing a fit inside his head no doubt. I open the door and look around briefly. I walk towards the kitchen and put the box on the table. I peak into the cabinets just to see what all is in here. I noticed there were dishes already stocked here. I should probably go find my room and unpack then get some food.

Crap, how are we going to get food without a car. It'll take an hour by foot to just get to Amity farms. I sigh and walk up the stairs to find my bedroom. I noticed the door on the right is the bathroom and then the door after that is a hallway closet. And just one door on the left.

I step into the bedroom and there's one bed. One big bed. Are you serious? I sit down and put my hand on my head. I hear the door open wider and I stand and notice Eric is just as surprised at the situation as I am.

"You can have the bed, I'll just take the couch." I decide quickly wanting to avoid an argument.

"No I'm not gonna let a girl sleep downstairs on the couch. Just take the bed, I don't care." He says nonchalantly.

"... No I already decided. Just take the bed. It doesn't matter" I argue.

"Are we really fighting about who sleeps where? Let's just focus on the problem on getting food, you did notice we weren't left with any vehicle, right? Or food for that matter." He says.

"I did notice. Maybe we can ride the horses there. It shouldn't take us long to get there and back by horse. We can just strap the food to the back of the horses" I replied.

"No I'll just walk" he plainly says.

I notice him look down after he says this while putting his hands in his vest pockets. _Wow, maybe the great and powerful Eric is afraid of something._ "Are you afraid of horses or something? It'll take you hours of traveling on foot. Just follow me, I'll show you". I urged.

Eric rolls his eyes and walks out first and down the stairs.

I leave my bag on the bed and walk downstairs. "We'll need to buy seeds to plant if we're going to start growing our own food. It'll save us trips and money. Potatoes, tomatoes, carrots, and whatever else you want. But for now we'll have to buy food. Tomorrow I'll start the garden" I decide.

We walk to the barn together and I can tell Eric is still not happy about our current transportation situation. _Oh well, he's going to have to get use to it._ Horses seem like interesting creatures. I've actually never rode one before but I've read about them in a book while in school. Let's just hope Eric doesn't decide to cook one up since we're both going vegetarian for a year. I'm sure I'll have to hear about that one sooner or later with Eric being a caveman and all.. Eric opens the barn doors and walks in towards where the horses are near, quite confidently actually. I can tell his Dauntless bravery gears are rolling. I smirk looking at him knowing this may frighten him. I climb over the gate first and into the fenced area of where the horses are and walk towards one of the horses. I gently pet one and the horse gets startled by my sudden touch. I flinch at its sudden movement and move back quickly and closer to the gate. I hear Eric laugh and turn my head towards him. I glare and say "C'mon tough guy let's see what you've got then". He hesitates but then jumps over the wooden fence and stands next to me. He takes his vest off revealing a black tank top underneath. I can hear his breath quicken while he waits. He looks like he's trying to decide what to do.

"I've read if you pet it above the nose it'll calm them down." I say trying to encourage him.

He doesn't say or do anything. But then he walks slowly up to one of the horses with caution. It's kind of cute to see him this way.

He puts his left hand on the left side of the horses head and slowly moves his right hand above the horses nose stroking slowly. I smile while he visibly relaxes instantly.

"Great, now all we have to do is get up on it. Should be easy right?" I jokingly say as I walk towards my horse and mimic Eric's actions. I see out of the corner of my eye him smiling. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

"Let me go see if there are saddles and rope in the barn so we can get going" Eric says. He slowly backs away from the horse and makes his way towards the inside of the barn. I watch him jump over the gate and notice how relaxed he has become in the last ten minutes. We haven't fought at all but I'm sure his attitude will be back soon.

I wait for Eric to return with the equipment and he comes back with two saddles and rope that's wrap around his shoulder. He throws the rope and one saddle down and begins putting his saddle on his horse. I watch him carefully and am impressed he knows how to put one on.

"You know how to do this?" I ask.

He continues working and just glances at me without stopping what he's doing. I wait for an answer and he finally says "You aren't the only one with fancy textbooks in school."

I roll my eyes, "I was going to say that or you transferred from Amity" I sarcastically say. He doesn't say or do anything.

We're both quiet as he begins working on my horse and I watch him carefully so that I can do this next time. It's fascinating watching him. I'm suddenly entranced watching him use his hands and his muscles flex every time he... _Stop it Tris._

"Erudite. I transferred from a Erudite." He interrupts my thoughts.

I'm surprised by his sudden honesty. I don't even know what to say so I just nod and look at him. Our eyes catch and I give him a small smile to confirm I heard. All of a sudden I'm being lifted up and I feel his hands on my waist. His hands on my skin between my pants and shirt. My breath hitches when I feel him drag his hands across when he lets go.

"Put both your legs on each side of the horse and hang on to this" he says and hands me what looks like rope to steer the horse with. "Stay still until I say, I don't feel like chasing down a horse tonight."

He puts his hand on his horse and pets it and I hear him say something under his breath. _Probably a prayer_ , I think while laughing to myself. All of a sudden he's on top and tightening the rope to the saddle that will hold our food on the back of our horses.

"Alright, just leave your feet in the stirrups and kick both sides of the horse."

I listen and do what he says. Suddenly I'm feeling nervous about this and I can tell he's trying hard to now show his nervousness too.

We both acknowledge each other and are off riding towards the gate. He gets off and opens it and leads both of the horses outside and then closes it. He hops back on and he looks to be more confident about this situation which makes me relax a bit more too.

We both ride rather fast towards Amity and we start to slow when we reach the fence around one of the Amity communities. We jump off and tie the horses to the fence and walk towards the main building.

"I think while we're here we should get some clothes. Riding in leather and pants like this isn't ideal in this hot weather" Eric suggests.

And I agree, my pants are so tight and wearing all black out here in the country has made me feel so sweaty and gross.

"Sure, let's go find Johanna to let her know we're here." I say as we walk towards her office building. Her office is a giant barn, well, it's in a barn above the stables. A woman dressed in a long dress and a smile on her face who is standing at the doors greets us.

"You must be Eric and Tris, Max told me I would be expecting you sometime today or tomorrow. I hope your travels were good" she says with a bright smile.

I can't help but smile around this woman, it's infectious "Yes, actually it wasn't too bad. And thank you, the house is lovely and you must have worked so hard to get it ready for us. We really appreciate it" I smile and thank her. I look towards Eric to see if he's going to say anything else or even a thank you. I doubt it though. I wait for him to say anything but he doesn't looked bothered to stay and chit chat.

"Well, we must be going before it gets dark. We came to get food and also clothes. Our dauntless clothes aren't really appropriate for this area." I say suddenly a little embarrassed.

"It's just this way, if you'll follow me, please" she says.

I'm first to follow and Eric follows behind while we get funny looks from other Amity people. I smile and wave at the people who are kind to welcome us.

"What are you, the princess of dauntless?" I hear Eric tease.

I couldn't help but laugh and say "What are you, the jester of dauntless?"

We arrive at a market and Johanna explains what we should get and what we'll be able to take back tonight on or horses. We get everything we needed plus more. They really are generous here. She gives us big baskets to tie to the back of the horses and once our baskets are full, she hands us a few outfits each. We walk back to our horses and Eric helps tie them down since they are kind of heavy.

I get up on my horse and wait for Eric to let me know when we're ready to go home. I turn my head and I see him drop his pants and take his shoes off all while standing.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" I ask quickly, suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm not riding in those pants, if I do I'm gonna rip them so might as well change them now." He doesn't even seem to care or have no shame that he's standing here in front of me in his black briefs. _Holy shit._ I try and look anywhere but him but I find it hard to. I've never really looked at Eric or any guy like this in my life. I'd be lying if I said he didn't have a fit body. Any girl would be drooling if they were in my place.

"Alright let's go, princess" he says while getting up on his horse. I noticed he's now dressed in jeans and his black tank top. I laugh at his comment while tapping the horse to follow. We're off towards home and arrive in time for sunset. We get inside and carry our baskets to the kitchen.

"I'll get the food put away and make something to eat for the two of us. Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up." He says.

"No I'll help, it's fine." I say. He looks annoyed now and I surrender and grab my new clothing and walk upstairs to avoid any argument. I pick my bag up and take out the clothes I have and put them into the pile of new ones and place them all into the top dresser drawer. Maybe I should have a quick shower I suddenly decide. These clothes really are too hot for this weather. I'm all sweaty, smelly and sticky from our travels. I grab my new pink lacy underwear that are actually really cute. Nothing like what we have in Dauntless and especially not Abnegation. I grab a t shirt and plaid pajama shorts and head to the bathroom for a shower. I shut the door and start taking my clothes off. Today hasn't been as bad as I thought it was going to be. It's only day one though. I still can't believe Eric got half way naked in front of me. He really has nice legs and arms. _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually thinking this._ I mean, it's not like he will ever find out. A girl can look right? I'm sure we will be put through things where we have to get to know each other. It's probably not going to be the first time. _I hope it's not the only time._ I smile at my thoughts and get into the shower and continue thinking about my day.

I hear a knock at the door, "Foods done, I'm gonna crash on the couch." I hear him say. He really isn't going to let me take the couch is he. I don't even know why he cares. I thought him being him he would demand the bed and would want to be left alone to stew in the bedroom the entire time we're here.

I get dressed and head downstairs. I cover my mouth so my laughter wouldn't be loud. He's passed out snoring in his briefs and tank top. He's cuddled up with a blanket and a few pillows. This is so adorable. I'm glued to the floor with a shit eating grin watching this.

"You know if you just stand there your food is going to get cold" he says, I didn't even here him stop snoring. I quickly move from my spot and walk over to the kitchen while mumbling "sorry I just... Never mind."

I grab my plate and drink and run up the stairs quickly to my bedroom. I can't believe I just got caught gawking at Eric. I wonder if he actually saw me. God, that'd be so embarrassing if he saw the grin I had on.

I eat and when I'm finished I place my dishes on the dresser and turn the lights off. I get into bed and cuddle up just like Eric was. I fall asleep quickly and the dream of Amity starts again.

 _My hair is blowing in the wind and I have a big white gown on and flowers all in my hair. My arms are wrapped around the same big strong guy as before and I'm smiling with my head resting on his back. "We're never going to be able to leave this place, are we?" He says. "I don't think I want to" I say as I kiss his back._


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams

**Secluded**

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.

Authors Note: Thanks again for reviewing my last chapters and also to all the new readers! To those wondering, I am trying to get a chapter out a day but it doesn't always work out. I'll be on vacation June2-11th so I am not sure how much I will be writing. I'm going to try and at least do every two days. Thanks x Shelby

I walk downstairs to the kitchen quietly so I don't wake the bear. I decide to cook breakfast since he decided to make dinner last night and plus I really just need a distraction. These dreams keep getting weirder and weirder. I'm in a weird funk from it too and I need something else to occupy my mind. I look through the cabinets trying to find ingredients for pancakes. I place everything out and turn the stove on and place a pan on the burner.

"You're up early." I turn around startled, and Eric's stretching his arms in the entrance of the kitchen. My eyes go straight to his stomach and see his top rise while he runs his hand across his stomach. I turn my head around quickly to try and concentrate on mixing the pancake batter. _Why does he have to stand around in his god damn underwear like this?_

"I decided I would make breakfast. I couldn't really sleep so I thought I'd start my day." I said busying myself.

"It's about time you start pulling your weight around here." He jokes. I laugh but when I'm about to reply I feel both his hands wrap around the side of my arms and scoots me to the side. Just when I'm about to protest he reaches towards the cabinet with the cups in it and grabs one.

"We're you even taught manners?" I question while finishing up mixing the batter and shaking my head.

I see Eric smirk and turn around to go to the sink and fill his cup up with water. When he walks back to the living room I couldn't help but turn my head and watch _. I'm such an idiot. I need to stop acting like a thirteen year old. Get a grip, Tris!_ Let's just hope he didn't notice me practically gawking at him in his underwear. I'm not supposed to find my leader attractive, let alone Eric the biggest ass hole of them all.

I hear Eric messing with the boxes of paperwork in the living room and wonder if we'll start training today. What's he even supposed to do? I mean, I'm the one who's doing all the reading alone. He was probably made to babysit or they're just putting him in a timeout. I'm guessing both. And if that's the case, I really should have begged for Four to come instead of Eric. At least the air around here wouldn't be so tense all the time.

I finish up with breakfast and announce its ready. I place the food and drinks on the table and a plate ready for him on the countertop. I don't really expect him to eat with me anyway.

I sit at the table and begin eating and thinking about my day. Maybe I'll check out the barn, that'll be a good place to hang out and read.

"I set your first stack of papers to read on the coffee table. I think it's a good start for this week so you can pace yourself and see how much you can do in a week. We'll go from there." He says while placing his plate and cup on the table and sitting across from me. He starts eating and I watch him carefully.

"What?" He says before taking another bite and staring at me.

"Nothing, um, I thought I'd check out the barn today and see what's all in there. I thought I could hang out there and read today." I say still watching him.

"There's an old motorcycle in there I saw yesterday. I thought I'd check it out and see if it's worth working on. With all your reading, I really need a project or something before I die of boredom." He says.

"Oh cool, I didn't even notice. If you need any help I'd be glad to offer." I say smiling. And completely forgetting to ask about his training duties. I'll just ask him later...

Eric puts his fork down and says "You know about bikes?" He says as if not believing me.

"Well, a little. I use to go with my dad on trips to help the factionless move things. And we would find abandoned cars and bikes so we'd spend hours tinkering with them. He was pretty good at fixing them up. He's skilled at fixing up just about any kind of car or bike. So he'd always show me how and teach me all kinds of tips and tricks. It's pretty cool." I say smiling while remembering these special memories with my father.

"Hm, never would have pegged you as a grease monkey" he says while finishing his food.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me. Which brings me to something I've wanted to say for a while. If we're going to be spending all this time here together we really should get to know each other. I mean if we both want to survive and not be factionless we should at least try to work together." I explain.

Eric doesn't say anything and gets up to put his clean plate in the sink and says "How about you stay out of my way and I stay out of your way, got it?" And with that he walks up stairs and I hear a door slam shut.

 _Great, and we're back to the grumpy old Eric._

I put the plates and all the other dishes in the sink and quickly wash them and set them in the drying rack next to it. Once I feel the kitchen is clean I walk upstairs to my room and get changed into some jeans and a striped red and white shirt. I find the black converse Johanna gave me and put them on quickly. When I step out of the bedroom I hear the bathroom door open. My eyes widen when I notice he's in nothing but a towel with his hair dripping all over the place. And by place, I mean his entire body.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just heading down to grab those papers and go to the barn." I stand there trying to look anywhere but him in a towel but fail miserably. I have the perfect view of his abs which are currently all wet. I feel the heat and steam from the shower and the hair on my arms suddenly rise. I try to conceal it by putting my hand on my arm pretending I'm cold but this situation keeps getting more and more awkward by the second.

Apparently I stand too long because he says "Are you going to move or just stand in my way?" He asks annoyed.

I move quickly and say sorry as I walk down the stairs. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch and look towards the top of the stairs. My mind is reeling from what I just saw. I can't believe that just happened. I bite my lip thinking about his abs dripping with water and his hair all fussed from the shower. I have to shake this off and leave before I see him come down.

I find the folder with this week's papers in it that Eric laid out for me. Doesn't seem too much. Maybe 25 papers at most. I skim through to see how much reading I'll be doing exactly and close the folder to head out the door.

I walk towards the barn and open the doors. It's around eight a.m and it's a beautiful day. A little windy but so quiet. I walk over to the stack of hay bales to sit down and then set the folder next to me. I look around the barn and notice the motorcycle he was talking about. It's literally in pieces but the main body is still intact. If he's a good mechanic and all the parts are there it should be a fun project for him. I smile remembering my father explaining all the parts to me as a child. I still can't believe I remember all of that. It's only been maybe three years but it feels like a lifetime ago.

I relax against a hay bale behind me and grab the folder and start to read. So far everything I've read is about the history of abnegation and what services and goods we trade with them. Nothing that I don't know yet. When I'm about half way done with the papers I see Eric walk in and nod when our eyes meet. I watch him walk towards the broken bike and observe it. He starts tinkering with some parts and bends down to gather the pieces. I look back to my papers and start reading again. The next hour he's in and out of the barn gathering the pieces to the bike. Of course he doesn't want to work anywhere near me. It's not like he's my trainer or anything. He probably thinks just because he's a leader he's some king or some shit and I'm the lonely peasant of this sad castle. I scoff and shake my head at the thought. Whatever, I don't need him to help me with this anyway.

It's about noon and I finish with the papers and I'm exhausted. I lay down flat on the hail bails and close my eyes while putting my hands behind my head. I'll just rest my eyes for a little. And then decide what I want to do later.

I wake up curled up in a ball on the hail bales and it's dark out already. _Crap, I slept way too long. How did I not wake up? Oh that's right, it's quiet as hell out here_. I grab the folder and sweep off the hay that was on my pants and walk towards the barn doors. I pick the hay that's in my hair out and notice that one of the horses is missing. _Hm. He must have gone to town or something.  
_  
I walk towards the house and notice the bike and its pieces to it are in front of the house. Doesn't look like he progressed too much. I scope it out and say aloud "I could probably get this done in a few hours." I smirk and walk inside the house. I throw the folder on the coffee table and head towards the kitchen. I'm so hungry, I missed lunch and almost dinner. I grab a few things from the refrigerator and head towards my room. I notice my bed has been messed with. I definitely remember making it before I left this morning. My thoughts go toward Eric. He's the only one who could have laid in it. But why would he even do that when he called the couch? I shrug the thought away and take my shoes and pants off.

When I finish eating I lay down and look towards the ceiling. A few minutes later I suddenly hear footsteps walking up the stairs and I sit up and see Eric go towards the bathroom door.

"Hey where'd you go?" I ask before he went inside the bathroom.

"I had to go to town. I bought a few things for the bike that were missing." He says sounding exhausted.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to let you know I finished all those papers. I set them down where you left them." I say.

"Okay" he replies. I notice his eyes looking up and down at me. I look down to see what the heck he was looking at I realize I'm only in my underwear and shirt from today. I blush while looking his eyes.

"I'll set out more for you tomorrow. Goodnight, Stiff." He turns and shuts my door. I can't believe Eric was just checking me out. Eric my leader. Eric my trainer. Eric who is supposed to not check me out. Did I enter an alternate universe when I moved out here? What is going on...?

I get under the covers and grab a pillow to cuddle with and close my eyes.

 _"Come here my bride. I want to undress you myself" the man says. We're near the cliff and under a big beautiful tree that was strung with white lights. I see two horses tied to the tree eating some of the grass that surrounds it. It's around eight o clock at night we had just watched the sunrise and are now wrapped around each standing and holding each other. I turn around and he unzips my dress and pulls the sleeves down. "I want you in nothing but these flowers in your hair, understand?" The man says whispering into my hair. I bite my lip and smile. "Okay" I say. My dress falls to the ground and his hands are on the side of my arms, he then starts running his fingertips up and down my arm and then kisses my neck_ -

I wake with a start while breathing heavily. I wipe my forehead that's beaded with sweat and throw the covers off myself. I walk down the stairs quietly and glance towards Eric on the couch. I head towards the cup cabinet and grab a glass and fill it. While drinking it slowly I walk into the living room and sit on the chair that's near the couch. I lounge back into it and try to relax. Closing my eyes I listen to Eric's breathing which is helping my breathing slow. When I hear him moan "Tris" I freeze and feel suddenly caught. I look over and he's still asleep. It must be just a dream…I shake my head thinking that this is all so odd.

I leave my glass on the coffee table and head upstairs to try and get some sleep. I lay in bed thinking about who the man in my dream is. The one thing I can't stop thinking about is his hands on my arms. They seem too familiar.

Authors Note: Hope y'all liked it! Please review and also if there is a certain character you'd like to see come visit them in the near future, please let me know! I am thinking about a visit from someone. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings

Authors Note: So it's been... a couple months since I have posted. It has been pretty crazy for me. Vacations, my daughters first birthday, and a death in the family. I honestly just have not been able to get out a chapter. I've been working on this chapter Since July and finally made it to where I was satisfied enough with it to post. I hope it meets your expectations! And sorry if there are grammar and spelling issues. I didn't get to 100 percent proof read it all.

One week later

This past week Eric let me focus on gardening and chores rather then my training. I don't think he really cares just as long as I finish before the year is up. I spent a quite a bit of time focusing on the garden and getting everything planted properly. After digging in the garden, I went to Amity to talk to some of the farmers who work specifically with horses. Johanna had told me that they usually had a person tending to ours once a week but I offered to do it since I had a lot of time on my hands. It's hard work but it's wonderful spending time with these horses. It's a thankless job and one where I spend quite a bit of time alone so it gets boring after a while. It made me appreciate the Amity people. It's not an easy job focusing on tending to the garden, barn, horses and house chores.

Eric has been spending all his time cursing at his bike project. I've offered to help one time after our pancake breakfast because he got so angry he kicked it over in a raging fit. As soon as I saw that, I ran over and offered to help but it just made the situation worse. All he did was swear at me and yell like his usual Eric self. It's been making me upset that he hasn't made any progress in wanting to get to know me yet either. We've barely spoken since that incident.

Today I decided to take my horse for a ride and explore the land around us. Once I'm out of the gate and it's shut I ride fast away from the barn and Amity farms without blinking. The lands here have some hills but most of its flat from what I can see. I ride up a big hill and once were at the top I slow down and notice the amazing view in front of me. I ride closer and closer noticing that this hill drops down; reminding me of the chasm in dauntless. I jump off the horse and walk it to the nearest tree and tie it. I stop in awe of the most beautiful place I've ever seen; I think it's a willow tree. It all seems like a dream. I sit under the tree with my face leaning towards the view and lay my head against the tree trunk.

"Tris!" I hear. My body stirs and I open my eyes slightly. _Did someone yell my name?_ I feel hands shaking my shoulder and a light slap on my cheek.

"What the hell, man" I grumble. I open my eyes to see Eric and scowl.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, what the hell were you thinking going all this way out here?" He says.

"It's not that far... And why do you care? We go our own ways so I didn't think you'd notice. Or care for that matter." I say mumbling the last part about not caring. I stand slowly and wipe the dirt off my bare knees and legs.

"When it comes to your life, yes, I do care. You think I want to be factionless?" He snips. Of course, it's all about him. I roll my eyes.

"Let's go, we shouldn't be this far. We're almost out of amity boundaries. Who knows what's out here." He pushes and looks around him as if he's waiting for something to pounce him. I stand there with my arms crossed annoyed and start walking towards the amazing view I fell asleep to. I take a moment to take it all in because I may not be back. I inhale the fresh air and unfold my arms and close my eyes and relish this one last peaceful moment.

"It's something else." I hear Eric simply say. My eyes open and I quickly look at Eric astonished.

"Something else? It's the most amazing view I've seen. Ever." I say smiling. I peek out of the corner of my eye and I see a smirk on his face while looking at the view. He catches me and immediately his face drops.

I walk back to my horse, untie it and then finally jump on. I don't bother waiting for him and head back home. I ride back in peace and try and focus on the peace and quiet I just had moments ago. My heart swells with emotion at the thought of staying their forever. I shake the feeling and finally make it to the barn.

I walk inside the house and prepare us a quick dinner. Once I'm finished I head towards the porch and yell out to let Eric know it's done. I walk a little closer and see he's starting to get frustrated again at the bike. I bend down at his level to see what area he is working on and examine it while he tinkers with it. My arm accidentally brushes his and I glance his way to see if he noticed. I mumbled a quick 'sorry' and continued to work while being so close to him. Occasionally my leg would bump his but he didn't say anything about it. He continued watching me without saying a word. I didn't show what was going on in my head. Every time I reached left or right my arm brushed his and I felt... something. It made my skin electrify. I blushed and tried not to let it show. I tried focusing on the bike instead.

"You need to tighten this area here and add... This part to it or else it'll just keep falling apart." I say. He glances at me clearly exhausted and does exactly what I suggested. I smile once I see him look it over and see his approval. I can tell he feels a whole lot better and is excited to move on to the next problem area. I couldn't help but stare at him. It was almost watching a young boy putting together a train track on Christmas and him getting excited to play with it.

"Thanks, I'll be in an a little" he stops and says.

I look at him and my eyes linger on his lips longer then I wanted. I watch him lick his lips and noticing how hot he looks. And I'm talking temperature wise _and_ sexually attractive hotness. Suddenly embarrassed, I stand and say "mmhm" and walk inside the house so he couldn't see my beet red face. I rush to my room and close the door. I fall onto the bed on my back and close my eyes trying to exit all the feelings and thoughts I had in the last ten minutes.

"Get it together, Tris. What the hell are you doing?" I argue with myself. I huff and stand up kicking my shoes off. I change into my nightgown and my robe and walk downstairs to eat dinner.

After dinner, I find a book from the large bookcase in the living room and walk out to the porch and lay across the swing that hangs. I had fashioned some cushions on it earlier in the week and decided this would be the perfect setting to work on my training paperwork. Maybe I could even work on that and try to talk to Eric at the same time. Doubtful.

After getting comfy on the swing I started reading my book. It's all about how to take care of your vegetable garden and what kinds are best to plant at each season. After a few minutes I hear the porch door swing open and hear two loud feet step onto the wooden porch. I don't bother to look because it's obvious who it is.

"Can I help you?" I ask annoyed without even looking up from my book.

I hear a fork scrape a plate and him say "This is really good. I didn't know eating only vegetables could be so tasty." I hear him say without a drop of sarcasm and even a small laugh...I look at him and raise an eyebrow, clearly amused by his appreciation of my cooking.

"That's what good vegetables will taste like when you baby them everyday. Plus I've read somewhere that certain areas will grow better veggies. Something about the dirt..." I mumble on about.

"Don't care. But thanks." He says putting the plate down on the edge of the porch. He sits down on the wicker chair near where I'm sitting.

"No problem" I say peaking up at him from my book.

"So I was thinking about taking the bike for a spin tomorrow. Was wondering if you wanted to maybe come...?" He asked.

Was he kidding?

"You want me to come with you? On that bike?" I sat up and pointed at the bike that was still in front of the porch. I looked at him as if he has grown another head.

"Yeah, why not? You helped. It's only fair, right? Plus it'll give us a chance to go to the market quickly and also see what's all out there surrounding our home." He said folding his hands and leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

 _Our. Our home._

"I thought we weren't allowed that far out?" I say still staring at him still not believing a word he's saying.

I waited for him to answer and he finally stood up and open the screen door and said "Just be ready in the morning, Stiff". And with that he slams the front door and the screen door shut.

My head falls into my book and I let out a loud frustrated sound. What makes him think anyone wants to spend any time with someone who is so... so confusing!

I shut my book and give up trying to focus on the words I'm suppose to be reading.

"This should be interesting..." I whisper as I walk up to my bedroom awaiting for tomorrows arrival and surprises.


	6. Chapter 6: Heat

Secluded Chapter 6

Authors note: I feel like my last chapter wasn't good enough. I know what you all are thinking. WE NEED ERIS TO HAPPEN... LIKE NOW! Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm trying. Honestly. Like when can we read some hot sex or at least give us some more sexual tension! Okay. Okay. I'm trying. HAHA. It's coming I PROMISE. I loooove a slow hot build. Like a giant roller coaster. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story so far. I absolutely love reading your reviews and all your lovely support keeps me going. Seriously. Also, is anyone interested in a Pinterest for this fic? So you can see characters, outfits, the house and barn etc? Let me know in your review! Keep on readin eris fans! Love yall!

**Boom! - Clap!**

I wake suddenly and open my eyes quickly and notice the flashes of light coming through the window and onto the walls. I wipe my face and relax my body only to realize I have been woken by the storm. I throw the covers off and walk down the stairs to get a drink quietly trying not to wake up Eric. I notice the front door open as I walk down and curiously think why it would be open at his time of night. I mean, it must be like three in the morning or something. I go to the kitchen and grab a cup from the cupboards and fill it with water. I sip slowly as I walk towards the front door and look through the screen door noticing Eric asleep sitting straight up on the chair he was sitting in earlier. His head is bent back and mouth slightly open. I stand there staring at him and take my time to look him over. Why is he out here? Maybe the storm woke him or something. I decide to open the door and set my drink down on the porch. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently shake him.

"Eric. Wake up, please. This lightening is strong and close. C'mon" I continue to shake his shoulder. And all of a sudden he grabs my wrist. Startled, I look at his face and then back down to my hand. He's still asleep, I think. His thumb gently grazes my hand and I watch carefully at what he is doing. I swallow hard and look at his face again.

"Tris." He whispers.

"Eric, please, please wake up." I say as I squeeze his shoulder.

He slowly opens one eye and bends his head back up and closes his eyes again. His mouth shuts and he adjusts his position.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep in there. That couch is awful" he says still holding onto my hand. I could tell he was still trying to wake up and didn't realize he was still massaging my hand with his thumb. It was nice. I smiled and looked down at my hand. He stops suddenly and looks at me and our eyes lock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, um, I didn't see you on the couch and then saw you out here. The storms getting stronger so you should get inside." I say awkwardly.

He drops his hand and gets up slowly and stretches his arms above his head.

"If you want, take my bed?" I say taking pity on how painful his back must feel.

"Like I said, I can't let a lady stay downstairs by herself. Why don't we... Never mind. Just get to bed. I'll see you in the morning" and with that he opens the screen door and goes inside with my following.

"Why don't we just split the bed? I mean, it's big enough for like four people. Plenty of space between us.." Wait what just came out of my mouth? Did I just ask to share a bed with this man? This hot attractive man? With Eric?

He stands there contemplating my offer.

"Just don't think twice, c'mon. I'm tired and so are you. We have things to do tomorrow. Just get your blanket and pillow." I demand and without letting him say anything I turn around and walk upstairs without looking back or waiting for him to say something. What's done is done. Ugh! Hopefully I didn't make this entire living situation weird for us.

I walk into my room, crawl under my blankets and cuddle up while waiting for him to come in. I close my eyes and pretend to sleep so it won't be so awkward. I count to one thousand it seems and I still haven't heard him come in. I finally relax and give up waiting for him. He's probably already asleep on the couch. Stubborn jackass.

The Next Morning

I stretch my arms and legs welcoming the warm sun that is shining through the window. Holy crap it's hot in here. I rest my arms down from stretching but before my right arm hits the bed I feel someone beside me. I stare at Eric's half naked body lying next to me. I gently sit up a little and wonder when he got into bed. He's lying on his side looking away from me and I quietly lay down on my side to mimic his body. I lie there staring at his back wondering what it feels like. Without realizing it I'm in inch away from touching his back with my finger tips and quickly remove them from his personal space. I wouldn't hear the end of it he woke up with me stroking his back. But then again I woke him up or he woke himself up by holding my hand last night basically. I'm still reeling from that. He was so gentle and almost… caring. It felt really nice and I secretly hope it happens again. I feel him stir and I quickly put my hands under my cheek and pretend I'm still asleep. I feel the bed move but he's still there. I feel him. I peak out of the corner of one eye and see him with his hands behind his head and eyes wide open. I can't help but smile a little at this sight. He looks so relaxed. This isn't a side I'm sure many people get to see of him.

"Sleep well?" He says, tearing me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course. I see you did too." I smirk.

"This bed is so much better than that couch. Although it's a lot hotter up here." He states.

"Yeah, I woke up pretty hot too." I say sitting up on the bed.

"Probably because of me" he says with a smirk.

I blush and finally say "With two people in here I guess it can be kinda hot, temperature wise anyway. Because of body heat…" I mumble. I hear him laugh and him quietly say "Of course" while getting up.

"I'm gonna get a shower and make breakfast" he says while walking out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

I fall on my face on the bed and cover my head with a pillow and scream.

As we eat out breakfast I start reading another folder of papers for training and look over to see Eric reading a book.

"What's that you're reading?" I ask.

"It's about the founding leaders and the history of them" he says while showing me the cover.

"Oh neat, I haven't read that one. It's kind of cool they left a bunch of books for us. I definitely need to find a way to thank Johanna and her leaders for being so kind." I say finishing up my breakfast.

"You go ahead and do that Stiff, I'm sure they won't award you any points for saying thank you around here" he says making a face and looking at me.

I roll my eyes and say "No. But it's the kind thing to do and its points for my soul." I say.

"Your soul?" he questions.

"Yes. Karma. You may not believe in it but doing good spreads good and good things will come back to me." I say.

"You honestly believe in that stuff? Haven't you ever read books or heard of people around here that are good and they still have bad things happen to them?" He asks putting down his book.

"Now you're just being a pessimistic ass." I say crossing my arms.

"No I am being real. Why waste your time being nice when shit things might happen to you? There are always going to be bad people who will mess up the lives of good people". He says picking back up his book.

"I refuse to believe that. And besides, I'm not expecting anything. It makes me feel better knowing that I may have made someone's shit day better by being nice." I say.

He pauses and cocks his head to the side and says "Hm. Is that the reason why you told me to sleep with you last night?"

"Um, I guess so. I just felt bad you were in pain and… just forget it. Can we go now? I'm ready." I stand putting my dish in the sink and walking to the living room and placing my training papers on the coffee table.

He stares at me from the table as I stand by the door waiting.

"You coming?" I ask.

He places his book down and walks toward me and grabs the bike key that is behind me. His arm brushes my shoulder and I put my hand on the screen door handle but he grabs my hand before I reach for it.

"Thank you." He says looking into my eyes.

"For what?" I ask.

"For… being nice." He says. I smile and say "You don't have to thank me, Eric.".

"Sure I do. I would be in a much shittier mood if I slept on the couch last night and with that conversation we had in the kitchen it probably would have gone bad" he says laughing. I laugh and stare up at him. Where has this Eric been?

"I like this part of you". I say without thinking. I blush and quickly walk out before even wanting to see his face. I can't believe I just said that out loud.

I wait beside the bike for to hop on first so I can climb on the back. Behind his beautifully toned back. I roll my eyes at my own stupid girl thoughts.

He climbs on and starts it. When it actually starts, he grins so big I couldn't help to smile because of it. I climb on the back and wrap my arms around his waist and entwine my fingers.

"Hang on tight, let's head up to amity to do nice things" he says while emphasizing on the word nice. I laugh as he takes off towards amity farms and listen him hooting and hollering at the speed he is going. This seems like the most fun he's had in probably years. It's amazing. I rest my head on his back and close my eyes and let him enjoy this. I squeeze him tighter and smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Setting

Secluded Chapter 7

Authors Note: A lot of reviews and people I have messaged said they would really love an Eric POV and I totally agreed. I've been thinking of when would be the right time and I think this is finally the time… Hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Love all your feedback!

Eric POV

We should be about ten minutes away from amity farms. Tris and I are supposed to be meeting with amity leaders every once and a while about training but I haven't even thought much about the main reason why she is here. I can't believe this girl is already almost half way done with reading all the papers Max gave her. Between tending to the garden, keeping up with the horses and their barn, cooking dinner and dealing with my ass. I have no idea. She's definitely determined to be a great leader.

I whip my head to the side and tell her were almost there. She has her arms so tight around me it's not even uncomfortable. It's actually really… nice. And there's that word again. Nice. I felt bad I've been being a dick towards her this entire trip. She has been nothing but helpful and doing more work than I have done for us to survive here. I admire her for that.

I drive up to the outside of the farm and shut the engine off. I figured I'd get dirty looks from the amity people if I drove up to Johanna's office on a loud bike. If the amity people have a bad side, I don't think I want to be on it. Usually I wouldn't care but they have been helpful towards us so I've learned to either keep my mouth shut around them or only speak with spoken to.

Tris unwraps her fingers from me and I see her pulling her wind blown hair back.

"We should go to see Johanna first and then do our shopping after." I decide.

"Okay, sounds good to me. What do you think this meeting will be about?" She asks me.

"Just a progress report. She reports to Max and the leaders at dauntless of our current status. Basically just tell them you are half way done with training and you are in good health. That's all they wanna know" I tell her.

"Oh okay, seems quick and painless. " She shrugs

I smile as I watch her get off the bike and as soon as she looks up at my with those big eyes I look away putting my keys in my pocket.

"Let's get this over with. I wanna get out of here as fast as we can. I have a surprise for you after this meeting" I say walking towards the barn doors.

Before I reach for the handle of the barn doors it opens and I see Johanna standing there smiling as if she has been waiting for us.

"Follow me, please" she says turning around and walking towards the stairs to head to her office.

I let Tris follow first and we finally reach the top and find a seat in her office. Johanna sits first at her desk and pulls out a tablet and taps a few times on it.

"I trust your progress is going smoothly? Max asked me to inform him of where you are at in your training Tris. And to amuse me, he said to inform him if you are alive or dead. How are you two doing so far?" she says smiling as she places the tablet down.

I look at Tris for her to speak first and she opens her mouth looking at me, almost like she's nervous to speak first. I nod and open my eyes wider to urge her to say something.

"Um, well, I'm almost half way done in my paperwork. I've finished all the chapters on Abnegation. It was easy and quick. I knew most of it anyway because it was my former faction and my father was on the council. I'm a few chapters in on the Amity chapters. I didn't realize how much work your faction does here and all the rules you have to follow". She bites her lip to hide the smile of admiration she clearly has for the Amity people. I have to turn my head and take a deep breath. God, she is beautiful. I've decided that my favorite look on her face is this one. It's almost like she is embarrassed to admit her passion.

"Eric? Do you agree?" Johanna interrupts my thoughts.

"What was the question?" I ask shaking my past thoughts away. I hear Tris laugh, almost as if it was a whisper and to herself only.

I look towards Tris who is looking at me now, searching for a clue of what the question was.

"She asked if you'd like to add anything to the report for Max." Tris explained.

"I don't think he cares what I do with my time here. Just let him know I'm alive and I haven't killed Tris yet." I look at Johanna and then to Tris. Apparently, Johanna didn't think it was funny but Tris was trying hard not to laugh.

Johanna nods and says "I think I've collected all the information Max needs for his report. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting in ten minutes. Thank you for taking the time to come here. I'd like to extend an invite for you to stay for dinner here."

"That sounds really nice-". Tris starts to say.

"We have plans actually but maybe some other time, Joanna." I say and stand, waiting for Tris to follow.

"Of course. Please come any time you would like for dinner. You two must be very lonely where you are staying and could use some fresh air away. The only rule I have while you are here is to be respectful towards my people". She smiles and stands as Tris gets up.

"Thank you, we'll definitely consider coming up here sometime" Tris says as she accepts a hug from Johanna.

"You two be careful, you are the only ones out there where you are staying with no one to check up on you" she says folding her hands and giving us a look.

"We will. Thank you for having us, we'll see you again in a few weeks" Tris nods and smiles, and with that she gives Johanna a small wave and starts to walk down the stairs.

I give a brief smile and nod and follow Tris down.

As we reach the barn doors, I roll my flannel button down sleeves up and look around at my surroundings.

"We should probably get what we need. Just the basics since we won't be able to carry much. I have a couple things to get so why don't you get the groceries. Just get what you can carry on your back" I say.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the bike in fifteen minutes." Tris walks away to the market as I start on my mission for what I have in store for tonight.

I walk towards a small building, it almost looks like the barn Johanna's office is in but a quarter of that size but with no doors and no upstairs.

A woman approaches me with a basket and a big smile and says "Good afternoon! What a beautiful day, what can I help you with?" I don't think I'll ever get use to how smiley and joyous they always are here.

I take a deep breath thinking of everything I need and start to explain to her the things I am looking for.

I walk back to the bike and see Tris with a backpack and is straddling the bike and what seems to be her checking the bike out.

"Hey, everything alright?" I ask, questioning why she is intently looking at the bike.

Her head whips up and seems surprised to hear me.

"Oh didn't hear you walk up. Everything's fine. You get everything you needed" She asks stepping off the bike.

"mmhm. Let's get going. You think my stuff will fit in that bag you have?" I ask.

"It should, let me try." She grabs my bag and I keep a hold of it and say "just don't look at the contents". I stare at her and make sure she understands how serious I am.

"Okay, Okay. Jeez" she says and stuffs it into her backpack. I swing my leg around the bike and start it up and wait for Tris to hop on.

I hear her say "Woah" as she grips me harder then she had.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, backpack is just kind of heavy. Just don't go so fast. I don't want to fall off this thing" she says.

I smile and rev the engine and head towards my destination.

I drop Tris off at the house so she can put away the groceries. I told her I would be back for her in about twenty minutes. She gives me a weird look when I told her I was dropping her off first. I don't even know what I am doing. This idea I have in mind for tonight could either scare her off or make her fall in… No. Get that word out of your head. Nobody will ever like you that way. Especially Tris. She has a boyfriend and a big future ahead of her. She probably has a ten year plan and her future wedding planned with number boy. I park my bike next to the tree where I found Tris sleeping the other day. She was right. This is the most beautiful spot, ever. It's peaceful and exhilarating at the same time. Some people would say it was scaring because of the huge drop and miles of unknown land past it. But I could sit here all day soaking it all in. I've had dreams of sitting under this willow tree with my children when I'm old. Or dreams of me dancing under it in the moonlight with my wife. I can't believe I am even thinking this, but this wouldn't be a bad life if I could just stay out here forever. It's better than being caged up in Dauntless and being treated like a robot.

I figured I was standing too long and should finishing setting up for tonight so I can head back. I walk back to the bike and head back to pick up Tris. I'm just hoping she doesn't think I've gone too soft.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise!

Secluded Chapter 8

Authors Note: Thank you for still reading! I am so glad you are still reading. The last chapter seemed rushed, yes no? After proof reading it, I was like, oh lord this is super rushed. But hey, give me a break. It was the first time I've ever written in Eric's point of view let alone a male's pov.

Tris POV

What in the world has gotten into Eric? All day he has been giving me looks and I've caught him staring at me even. As soon as I rushed into the house when he dropped me off I went into the bathroom to check myself out in the mirror. Hoping I didn't have something on my face. But then again, if it wasn't my face then why was he staring? And then there's this surprise he has decided to do out of nowhere tonight.

I'm waiting here on the steps of the front porch for him to get back. He said he had to "set up some things". I have no idea where he went. I thought maybe he meant the barn but I search for his bike from where I was sitting but didn't see any sign of him over there. I lean my left shoulder onto the post and begin wondering when he will be back. My mind wanders to how I felt on that bike with him and how he felt between my legs. It's the first time I've ever been that close to a man. A hot man. I tighten my legs just thinking about how freaking toned he felt when I had my arms around his stomach. I wonder if he works out every day. With that body, he must work out every day. He probably has women all over him at Dauntless. I become suddenly jealous of those women who have gotten to see his body without a piece of clothing on.

I hear a roar of an engine coming closer that drags me out of my daydream I was having of Eric's body. I stand and fix my shirt and wait for him to park.

He looks at me with a smile and says "Ready?"

I hesitate and take small steps toward him "Where exactly are we going?"

He rolls his eyes and says "Just get on, Stiff. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I swing my leg onto the bike and wrapped my arms around his stomach and lace my fingers together.

"Hang on, I'm going to go a little fast this time" he yells as he takes off.

Woah, I hang on tighter and pray I do not fall off. I don't notice where we are going and I place my head on his back to rest. I look out onto the fields as we pass and drink up the beautiful scenery we pass. Ten minutes later Eric slows down and I look up to see where we are at. I suddenly recognize where he has taken us and am instantly surprised.

"Why are we here? I thought you didn't want us out here…" I say getting off the bike.

I stand waiting for Eric to say something but he gets off the bike and walks towards the tree. I hadn't even noticed what was under the tree until now and my mouth hands open in shock. He's placed a bright blue blanket under the tree with a small plate of cookies stacked on it and two beers. I notice a small lantern that hasn't been lit as well on it.

"Are you trying to seduce me or something? Why did you do this?" I ask trying really hard not to make this anymore awkward then I suddenly feel. And I can tell he feels weird about this now too.

"This is going to sound not like me. But you know I owe you. And I just thought I'd do something nice for you for a change. You had said you wanted to get to know me and each other. So I thought this would be the perfect way. I'm not trying to get into your pants, I swear" he laughs.

"But you said we couldn't go out this-"

"I know what I said, Tris. I changed my mind, alright? If there are any monsters out there I think we are both more than capable of getting away quickly on that bike" he said interrupting me.

"Well now you just jinxed it…" I said trying to hide my smile.

He laughs and sits down on the blanket and rests his back against the tree.

"Are you going to sit or are you going to hurt my feelings?" he says.

"Ha! Big bad Eric has feelings now, eh?" I say as I sit down next to him grabbing a cookie.

"Please don't make me regret doing this. Just get on with your questions you have for me. I'll just give you the basics first." He says opening my beer first. "I'm a transfer, from Erudite. My parents are both dead, old age got them. They had me when they were older in their life. No brothers or sisters. I do have an aunt and uncle who are still alive though. I'm 24 years old. Yes, I am the youngest leader in Dauntless. Umm... Oh, and I enjoy long walks on the beach." He says giving me a goofy smile before taking a sip on his beer.

I smile and say "Wow, long walks huh? But in all seriousness, I am sorry about your parents. That must have been really hard for you. Especially going through that with no brothers and sisters" I says to him.

He nods.

"Any girlfriend?" I ask quickly.

He gives me a weird look as if I just asked him if he had a third hand.

"What?" I say laughing.

"I don't do girlfriends. Too much drama and I don't have the patience for women. Plus no girl would want to be with me. Have you met me?" he says.

"Hey, I've seen you have your moments. If you just learned to be patient with yourself and tasks, you could learn the ways of a woman. You don't want to end up alone" I say watching him.

"What about you? Anything I should know?" He asks me, changing the subject.

"Both of my parents are alive. I have a brother who is now Erudite. We transferred from Abnegation. And I'm 18 years old but almost 19. And no, you're wrong. I am not one of the youngest leaders in Dauntless now" I say and then taking a bite of my cookie.

He chuckles and says "Alright, whatever you say. Any future plans for you and lover boy? Ten year plan, maybe?" he says joking.

"Okay first of all, Four is not my boyfriend. We never even dated. And two, I don't have a five or ten year plan. I don't even know what my future looks like to be honest. The only plan I have is to be happy and free. However that will happen, I have no idea yet" I say suddenly depressed.

"I'm sure everything will work out for you. A girl like you will have it made" he says.

"A girl like me? What's that supposed to mean?" I ask suddenly interested.

"I mean, a beautiful girl like you will surely find a husband who is in leadership who will give you pretty babies and let you stay home rather than dealing with boring factions all day everyday" he says.

"Amity and abnegation aren't boring factions. And who says I want babies? I don't want to be cooped up inside all day every day. Like I said, I want to be free. I wouldn't mind having a husband in the future and maybe kids but I just don't see that in the cards for me anytime soon. I have way too much to learn first" I explain.

"Okay so maybe Amity isn't boring. But Abnegation. C'mon. Even you know that faction is like watching paint dry" he says smiling at me as I roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Nice guy" I laugh.

"That is probably the only time I will ever be called that" he says.

"It better not be, now that I've seen what surprises you have up your sleeve I fully expect you to be Mr. Nice guy now. It's a permanent nickname. It's decided and it's law now" I joke with him.

He smiles a wide toothy grin and I couldn't help but stare at him. I've never seen him smile like this. He definitely needs to this more often. Plus he has the nicest teeth I have ever seen. _Can I get any weirder?_ I shake my head and look away before he notices me staring at him.

We sit there in peace while drinking our beers and eating our cookies. I noticed he was also staring out at the endless land in front of us. God, it was so beautiful. I started daydreaming about living here. Building a house here and watching my children run around the tree with me chasing them. This is what freedom would really feel like.

"Let's start to head back before it gets dark" Eric says while standing.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." I say feeling suddenly depressed.

"We'll come back I promise" he says while extending a hand to help me up.

I wrap my hand around his and he pulls me up. And there's that electricity tingly feeling again.

I look up at him and say "Thanks". He yanks his hand away quickly turns around and climbs on the bike. That was weird.

I pick up the bottles and place them in the middle of the blanket it and fold it up. I straddle the bike and put the blanket and contents on my lap and wrap my arms around him once again.

Without a word he speeds off and heads for home.

Once we are back in our home I announce I'm going to shower before bed.

Eric nods and sits at the kitchen table finishing off some leftovers from the other night.

After my long shower I wrap my towel around me and head for my room. When I open the door I see Eric on his side of the bed cuddle up with a pillow. He must not be asleep yet because he isn't snoring like his usual self but I try and be quiet anyway. I pick out some panties and a long t shirt and head for the bathroom to change. He won't notice I'm not wearing any pants. It's way to fucking hot to be wearing pants sleeping next to a bear anyway.

Next chapter: Another Eric POV


	9. Chapter 9: Bedtime

Secluded Chapter 9

Eric POV

I follow the water drips that fall down Tris' legs as she is turned around getting some clothes. The towel rises just below the curve of her ass as she bends down to the second drawer and was mesmerized by her soft tanned skin. As she rises I quickly shut my eyes just in case so I won't be caught like some creep stalking her. I hear the door close and I let out the breath I have been holding for who knows how long. I relax on my back and look up to the ceiling. I hear the door of the bathroom open and then see the bedroom open and there is Tris standing in nothing but a big t shirt and her underwear.

"Oh I thought you were asleep, I'm sorry" she whispered into the dark.

"Its fine" I say closing my eyes.

I turn to lay on my side so that I can hide my face from her afraid my face will reveal every thought in my head right now. I feel her crawl into bed and under the quilt were lying under. Once she is settled I hear her breathing steady so I assume she has fallen asleep already.

Moments later she whispers "Thank you. For today. It meant a lot".

I smile and finally say "No problem. You seemed like you needed to get away from here awhile".

I hear the bed move and then her say "What's the real reason why you are here, Eric?"

I lay there not wanting to reveal anything but also shocked that she would ask that.

"You already know why. My time out, remember?" I say.

"Yeah, but there's gotta be a reason why you are so heated all the time. It's not normal to yell at second years at dinner and throw a tantrum in front of them. You're much older than them. And you seem like the kind of kind that demands respect yet you act like that." She says.

I don't even know what to say to her. My inner battle to let her in is struggling and I've pushed women away for years because I didn't want them in.

"You don't have to answer. I just hope you find whatever you need here. And that it helps you focus on whatever you need. And also, you can tell me anything. Whatever happens here, stays here. It's nobody's business to know. But um, well, goodnight." She whispers.

I lay back on my back contemplating a response.

I turn my head and my eyes meet hers instantly.

"I didn't tell you everything about me. I didn't want you to know because it's still a raw wound for me. And it still hurts to talk about." I say.

She sits there waiting patiently and puts her hands under her cheek between her and the pillow.

"I was engaged a few years ago. To someone in Erudite while I was Dauntless. Part of my job is visiting Erudite quite a lot and I met her my third year as a dauntless. Long story short…. She was sleeping with a lot of other guys. After that I became bitter and shunned all women after that. It was a mistake trusting her. I don't even think she wanted to be engaged. She thought it was all a joke when I asked her…" I bitterly laughed at the thought of when I proposed.

"Oh my gosh. Eric." She says stunned.

"It was a shocker… finding her with another man in her room. With another leader who is probably three times older then her. And she didn't deny anything either once she was caught. " I say.

"Eric. I'm so sorry that happened to you. You don't deserve that." She says.

"I don't deserve anything, Tris." I say.

"What? How can you say that? You deserve love. Your parents would want you to find love. For someone to take care of you" she says.

"You don't know what they would want for me, Tris" I snap.

"You're right. I don't. But I do know you a little now. And from what I know, the man I see every day deserves happiness and peace" she says.

I continued to look into her eyes searching for something to say to that. But what do I even say to that? Happiness and peace seemed like a dream to me and not something I would ever find. I wanted to tell her everything on my mind and about every little dream I had and all my hopes in this world. But saying it aloud would make me a bigger fool then I already was.

"Can I ask you something crazy?" she asks

"Sure" I say getting more comfortable

"What if… nevermind." She says

"Just say it, Tris" I say and smile at how cute she is.

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out….

"What if… I could stay here. And commute to all factions when needed" she says

I open my mouth.. stunned at the words she just said. Because that is exactly what I want to. But I know the answer, well, at least I think so.

"Tris, they would never let us do that." I say sadly.

"Yeah, but… wait, us?" she asks

"I meant… in general. They wouldn't let anyone just live here." I say

"How do you know that? Is it a law or something?" she says

"I don't know, no one else has ever done that before. Live in another faction but be part of another faction. It's unheard of" I say

"But it's not impossible" she says turning around and laying on her other side facing away from me.

I sigh and put my hand on her arm and gently squeeze it "I'm sorry but I don't think Max will let you. You can ask and risk the consequences, I just don't want you to be disappointed, Tris" I see her nod and leave the conversation at that.

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed. I throw some jeans and a flannel button up on and walk down the stairs to find it empty as well. I look out the front window and see her in the garden digging up what must be potatoes. I walk out on the porch and call out "Good morning" to her.

"Hey" she says while still digging. She looks up and pauses.

"You hungry?" she calls out

"You know the answer to that. I'm always hungry" I laugh

"Alright Mr. nice guy, I'll be in in a few. Help a girl out with this bag of potatoes would ya?" she asks

As I swing the bag of potatoes over my shoulder, I notice her smiling at me.

"What?" I ask walking towards the porch

"Nothing, I just really like this side of you. You're the complete opposite of the guy you were a few weeks ago" she says walking with me

"Well don't get too use to it. Mr nice guy can easily turn in to Mr Jack Ass" I say looking at her waiting for her to smile

"Har Har… Anyway, I should probably get some reading done today and clean out the horse's stalls. What about you for the day?" she asks

"I thought about going to our spot and reading a book. I could always come back and help you with the barn chores?" I ask

"Our spot? Since when was it our spot?" she asks

"Since we shared a beer, cookies and secrets" I say smiling. She gives me a look and rolls her eyes.

"So sentimental. Okay, yes, I think all of that sounds good. Just come back around two ish. Did you want me to pack you a lunch?"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Both our heads whip to the tablet Max gave us on our first day here for updates and emergencies. We then look at each other confused and I walk towards it and pick it up to read what it says.

From: Max

Subject: First Visit

Please expect me tomorrow for a visit. Max.

"Looks like Max will be here tomorrow" I say to Tris.

"Why? Is that all it says?" Tris asks.

"His message is short and sweet, here, read it yourself" I say handing her the tablet.

"Hm, I wonder how that will go and how long he's staying for." She says.

"You're already thinking about when he is leaving? I says chuckling.

"Max isn't one of my favorite people if you haven't notice" she says handing me back the tablet.

I smile and place the tablet back on the small table in the living room.

"I'll get breakfast and a lunch ready for you. I'll call you when it's all done. Would you mind doing some laundry, you don't have to do mine. It's just easier…" Tris says

"Tris, it's fine. I can do yours. I'm not scared of girls' underwear" I laugh watching her blush.

"Okay, everything should be out by the back door. If you need help just call out for me" she says to me as I walk upstairs to gather the clothes.

I walk upstairs and put all the clothes on the bed that I need to wash. I sit there fumbling with a piece of clothing thinking about everything I've just revealed to Tris. She knew about my ex-fiance, my parents and my possibly my dreams. The first woman who could ever make me feel like my soul was just hanging out on the line. And also the first woman who made me feel like I had a chance at happiness, to be free.

"Eric, what are you doing" I hear Tris say pulling me out of my thoughts and daze.

"Oh, um just getting the laundry. Sorry, whats up?" I say

"Eric, can you at least put my panties down while talking to me" she says trying to hide her smile.

I look down and I didn't even notice that I had her underwear in my hands.

"Just checking out if you were still wearing the boring dauntless underwear. Never knew the amity had such good taste in undergarments" I say while smirking at her. She rolls her eyes and walks away and says "Foods done, Mr Jack Ass"

Laughing I gather the big pile of laundry in my hands and walk out of the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10: The Visit

Secluded Chapter 10

A/n: Very very short chapter! I wanted it to end this way for a reason :) And I wanted to put something out today for you to thank you for reviewing. I appreciate each and everyone. Thanks for being so awesome!

Tris POV

I just reread the same sentence probably fifteen times. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours. Eric has been unraveling his life to me and I couldn't help but feel more into him every time he spilled another fact about himself. I almost felt sorry for him but I couldn't do that. He would hate that I felt pity over him, first his parents had died and second the first women he wanted to ever marry threw his heart in the trash. And after all that he feels like he doesn't deserve love. When he said that I instantly wanted to prove to him… to find a way to show him he deserved love and in the way he wants and dreams of. And then there's the fact I can't stop thinking of the way he looked at me when I walked in to the bedroom last night. And lastly, finding him in the bedroom with my panties. Oh my god… And the comment he made as I left room. I'm still shaking my head at that.

Okay, concentrate Tris…. Eric will be back soon and I have barely gotten anything done so far today. And Max is coming tomorrow to see what all I have completed. I'm not worried though since I have a lot of it done so he should be impressed. After finishing up the rest of the chapter I worked on and reading it thoroughly, I walk back inside to get a snack and drink to get ready to start barn chores. I then change out of my lounge pants and put some jean shorts, tank top and flannel button down shirt.

I hear Eric pulling up on his bike as I walk down the porch steps rolling up my sleeves.

"You ready? I'm not sure when Max is going to be here so we should get rollin" Eric says stepping off his bike.

"Yup. I finished up some reading and got changed. Enjoy your lunch?" I ask

"Yes, thank you. I've never had that much corn in my entire life in one sitting" he laughs

"I literally could eat corn for the rest of my life" I laugh with him.

We start walking to the barn and talk about where to start so we can get everything done efficiently. After an hour of cleaning up the stalls inside we head out to the large pinned area where the horses can roam outside but won't wonder away.

"Eric, would you mind getting them inside the stalls. I don't feel like getting bitten or worse, kicked" I say wiping my forehead with my forearm.

"I was thinking the same thing. We can get the yard cleaned up faster with them not following us around" he says moving some hay bales outside.

Eric walks to one of the horses and successfully moves it into the stall with no trouble but when he gets to the other horse, she didn't want to go inside.

"You wanna take her for a ride before putting her inside. She may just want to get out of here for a little while" Eric says while running his hand on the horse's side.

"Yeah sure, we can make it quick. Should we just stay inside here and take her around a few times?" I ask

"Yup, I'll get on first and ill help you up" he says while steadying his left foot to get up.

After Eric gets up on the horse, he holds his hand out and pulls me behind him so that I'm straddling the horse behind him. I put my arms around his stomach just as I do when we ride his bike, but this time I instantly put my head down on his back as he kicks and the horse takes off slowly. This is one of the best moments being here; the moments that make me feel free and happy.

"I love this" I say aloud without even thinking

He puts his hand on my hand that's resting on his stomach and rubs it gently.

"Me too, Tris. Me too." he says while caressing me with his thumb on my hand.

Suddenly my head whips to the side and we see a black SUV pull up to the side of the gate that holds us in and I see two doors open. We both curiously watch the car to see who gets out. I first see Max and then the second person who comes out that was sitting in the back is Christina.


	11. Chapter 11: Christina

Secluded Chapter 11

A/n: I almost made this a Christina POV! But I thought about it a lot and it didn't see it being relevant to see her side. It would have been interesting but I'm not showing any character growth or change for her. Plus, this is an Eris story. I thought about doing a similar POV for Four but I just don't see it being as exciting as I think it will be. What do you all think? Any suggestions?

Tris POV:

I didn't know whether to be excited to see my best girlfriend or be disappointed because my special moment with Eric was interrupted.

"Christina!" I say unwrapping my arms from Eric's waist and awkwardly setting them on my thighs.

"Tris!" Christina yells while waving her hand like crazy. I smile and wave back.

"We'll meet you inside, just give us a moment to get her in the barn" Eric says to Max. They both nod to each other and my arms instantly go around Eric's waist as he kicks the horse to get moving. My eyes look back towards Christina who is eyeing us with a grin.

After getting the other horse inside, Eric and I walk out the barn towards Max and Christina side by side. I jog over to Christina once we get closer and I give her a big hug. It feels really good to see someone else. I didn't realize till that moment how much I missed being around other people. Not that Eric was the worst company or anything but it's nice to be around another girl sometimes. After hugging her I hold both her hands.

"I've missed you so much Chris. How are you doing? What's everyone else up to?" I ask

"Woah slow down Tris, I'll answer one at a time" she laughs

"Let's get inside, we need to clean up a little bit" Eric says gesturing towards the house.

We all walk towards the house and I kick my shoes off just as Eric does outside the door. And I follow him inside the living room.

"Judging by how well you guys seem to be getting along I'm assuming the training is too" Max says as as sits on the chair across from us.

"Yes. I think I'm about half way now. It's been easy so far but the more I read the harder it is. But its just mostly a lot of reading. It's going good" I explain

"I'm glad to hear it. Johanna says you visit them occasionally. And that's good and all but I would like for you to spend more time there. The Amity needs more of you there so you can do your job right. Spend some time with their people and get a better understanding of how they work in the real world rather than reading about it" Max says.

"We definitely have had a taste of it. But I understand, we've actually been invited to dinner there before. I'll have to visit sometime soon with Johanna about more visitations" I say.

My eyes linger toward Christina and she still has that grin on but I can tell she keeps trying to hide it. She looks between Eric and I and her eyes bulge out a little as if she's trying to tell me something.

"Christina, did you want something to eat? Come to the kitchen with me?" I ask

We both get up and I grab her hand and we walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh my…" I stop her before she says anything else.

"Don't say it. I know what you are going to say." I say feeling embarrassed suddenly.

"You two look very comfy with each other" she says raising her eyebrows.

"Were just… getting to know each other, to be honest" I say shrugging.

"Uh huh, it looked a little bit more than that" she says smirking.

"Christina…" I warn her

"Okay, I'll stop torturing you and your love life. How have you been?" she asks

"I'll pretend I didn't hear the first part. But, it's been… interesting. We've only been here a month and so far nothing bad has happened. My training is pretty much just reading so I guess I have it easy. Eric and I keep busy with chores around the house. What about you, how are you doing?" I ask.

"Same oh, same oh. Will and I are doing really good. Four was asking about you…"she says.

"Oh? What'd he have to say?" I ask

"He just said to make sure you were doing okay and if you weren't you were supposed to tell me and he was going to 'deal with it', whatever that means…" she says

"Huh.. Well, I'm definitely doing a lot better then what I imagined when I first got here. I thought it was going to be life on hell here" I laugh.

"Looks like life in heaven. You guys are really cute, you know. When we pulled in, you both had this grin on each other's face. It was almost picture perfect. You have to tell me what's going on with that…" she say

"Nothing's going on, like I said. I won't lie, but we are getting along. But that's it. I guess you could call us friends. I'm not sure though. Were basically just roommates that get along…" I say

"Well something needs to happen between you two. All I see is 'Power Couple'" she winks and we both laugh.

"How long are you guys staying for?" I ask her

"Not long, Max kept telling me we won't stay for dinner or anything like that. He said he didn't want too many interruptions for you two" she explains.

We both walk into the living room and Max and Eric are both talking and laughing about something.

"Okay, I think I've got all the things I need. It's an impressive progress report. Both of you. Just listen to my advice and you'll be a great leader, Tris. You got this" Max says.

"Thanks, Max. I appreciate that". I nod and say.

"You sure you guys don't want to stay for dinner? Tris makes an amazing veggie lasagna" Eric offers.

"That sounds really great but I'm afraid I can't stay any longer" Max says. I couldn't help but smile at Eric's compliment. I go to hug Christina and kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll miss you. Hopefully I get to see you again soon." I say to her. She nods and walks out the door first with Max behind her. Eric waves and shuts the door as they pull away from our house. I stand their awkwardly not knowing what to do and Eric turns around and does the same thing.

"Well, should I get dinner started or…" I start to ask but was interrupted by Eric pulling me into a deep and warm kiss. I didn't register what was happening the first second but the next moment I was kissing him back. It was one long heated kiss that was soft and unforgiving. Then suddenly he lets me go and stops to look at me. His eyes piercing into mine almost like he is trying to tell me everything with just one look.

"That sounds wonderful" he says still looking at me and holding the back of my head.

"Oh, um, sure." I stutter still in shock from that passionate kiss. I feel my cheeks burning and my lungs aching for more air. He lets go and slowly turn around. I stand there as he walks upstairs, my eyes only following him. I finally turn around and let out the breath I have been holding in. So many emotions running through my head but the only thing I can let out is "Holy fuck". I smile laughing at what just happened. Eric just kissed me. Not a kiss on my cheek or on the forehead but a big ole whopping kiss. His soft lips on mine. Oh my god that was the most amazing kiss ever. Nothing like I've ever experienced.

I finally start dinner and walk upstairs to let Eric know dinner will be ready in ten minutes but I couldn't find him. I walk back down and look around and then finally I go to the porch and see his bike is gone. My heart sinks into my stomach knowing he must have regretted the kiss and probably doesn't want to face me. I slowly walk back into the kitchen and lower myself into the chair in the kitchen and put my head in my hands. We've only been here one month and he kisses me. We have eleven more months of living with each other. How are we going to move on…

After that thought I hear the front door open and Eric walk in.

"What's wrong?" he asks and hangs his keys up near the front door

"Oh, I was going to tell you dinner is almost done. I thought you left for the night or something" I say

"I had to put the bike in the barn, it looks like there's a big storm coming. Didn't want it to get knocked over by winds" he says

"Right, that's probably a good idea" I say and stand. I get a couple plates out with utensils and feel Eric stand next to me.

"You okay?" He asks watching me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say while still busying my hands

"You should have told me you were a good kisser. I probably would have done it sooner." He says smirking at me.

"Oh hush up and eat your dinner Mr. Nice Guy before I push you into the storm later" I say laughing.

"Threatening another leader can cost you Tris" he says joking

"Depends on the cost" I giggle and say as I turn around but he catches me by the waist. He pushes my hips against his and kisses me right on the lips again but softer this time. I smile against him and grab his arm while he squeezes me tight.


	12. Chapter 12: Home

Secluded Chapter 12

Eric POV:

I pushed her hair back behind her ear while staring into her eyes. We settled into this routine of kissing and then staring at each other and then back to kissing. She would giggle a couple times in between kisses and I couldn't help but smile at her being cute. She's sitting on the countertop and I don't know if it was the way the sun was making her glow or if I was just seeing her in a whole new light after kissing her. But she just became the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. I saw her beautiful before but she was almost angelic to me in this moment. I was mesmerized and nothing could tear me away from this moment.

During dinner we had a normal conversation like we do every day. It felt normal. What I like about Tris is that she's easy going and can laugh during any uncomfortable situation and make it a good one. I had prayed that things wouldn't be weird now that we had kissed. We both didn't talk about it either. After finishing dinner, we both washed dishes while still carrying on our conversation about things we were interested in doing around here. We talked about working on the outside of the house and repainting and doing some repairs to it. I found that we both liked to stay busy and liked to do handy work. Most girls I know are afraid to get their hands dirty but not Tris.

My eyes kept wandering to her lips as she talked. I don't know what came over me kissing her like that. Maybe it was the fact that Max had told me in private that I was not to get "involved" with Tris. Whatever that meant…. And then explained that we were not to enter a sexual relationship or anything other than a friendship and that set me off. It wasn't the reason I kissed her though. I've been dying to do it ever since I laid eyes on her when she volunteered to jump first but I would have never admitted that back in Dauntless.

That night I went to bed first while Tris was downstairs working on her paperwork. I thought I'd leave the room so I wouldn't distract her. I laid in bed with my hands behind my head daydreaming about the kiss in the kitchen and how I felt the pull and how much she wanted it too. About ten minutes later I heard footsteps coming upstairs and the bathroom door opening. A few moments later she opened the door to our bedroom and our eyes locked. She stopped at the door and gave me the sweetest smile.

"Hey" her voice raspy.

"Hey, you sound tired." I say

"Yeah, today was pretty… adventurous. I think I'll just do my reading tomorrow" she said turning around and taking a t-shirt from the drawers.

"You've read plenty. Why don't you take a break… say for a month" I say chuckling

"If I want to be an efficient leader then I need all the help I can get" she turns her head and says.

"Blegh, you sound so erudite when you put it that way" I say jokingly

She smiles and rolls her eyes then turns her back away and lifts her shirt above her head.

"It's not an awful thing to be smart in this sort of a position, right?" she asks while grabbing her shirt off the dresser.

"True but you are Dauntless. You have to think and act first as a Dauntless. If you were any other way you'd be guilty of being divergent" I say watching her. She freezes before putting her shirt over her head and then takes her pants off. I watch her get into bed not even looking at me and turns over. Her mood seems to instantly go cold and I definitely notice.

I put my hand on her arm to comfort her not knowing what's wrong so I ask. She doesn't respond and I go to bed feeling like a complete jackass. Only wish I knew what the hell for.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed and remember the day before. I walk downstairs while putting on a t shirt and find her in the kitchen cooking up some eggs and toast.

"Mornin'" I say

"Morning, Eric" she says turning around acknowledging me. She sips some coffee and leans against the counter watching me. I walk towards her and stop right in front of her and grab her coffee cup and set it on the counter. Our eyes never looking elsewhere, she licks her lips and then closes her eyes. Almost as if she feels defeated.

"What's wrong, Tris?" I whisper

"Nothing, just… exhausted." She says

I look at her making sure that's all it is and finally say "Okay" and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She turns her head and looks down at the floor and then turns around.

I still don't think she's one hundred percent okay but I'll let it go for now. The rest of the day we went about our day. She did her paperwork and gardening, then I worked on replacing wood on the outside of the house where it was in bad shape.

"Tris, can you come out here real quick?" I yelled from the front door and then ran back outside to the west side of the house.

"What's up?" she says walking towards me.

"What do you think of expanding the house? Make the living room bigger and adding another bedroom and another office?" I ask her while squinting my eyes from the sun.

"I think it's gonna take longer than were gonna be here…" she says hesitantly.

"I could get it done in a couple months, maybe three." I say

"You don't want to work into the winter. Especially when it starts snowing. Its September now so if you start now you may miss snow and freezing temperatures. Do we have the money?" she asks

"Yeah, we still have a bunch leftover from last month since were gardening and not spending money on food. We aren't spending near as much as they thought we would. We will even have enough money to buy presents for Christmas" I say smiling

"Eric, you do know that this isn't permanent. We eventually have to leave this place" she says putting a hand on my arm

"I know but I don't know…. It's just something to do I guess" I say feeling suddenly depressed.

"If you want to do it, I'll help. Whatever you need. As long as we share the office and we put a big window in there so I can paint" she smiles up at me.

"Painting? Oh god you have turned Amity haven't you, my little divergent girl" I say chuckling, messing up her hair and resting my hand on her shoulder.

"What? Divergent's aren't even real Eric. Stop making me seem crazy…" she says as she cheeks flush.

"I was kidding" I whisper

"Right. Anyway, I better get back to reading… When are you going to get supplies?" she asks.

"I was thinking I would ride up there on my bike and see if Johanna will let me pay someone to drive up all the wood." I say

"Oh, good idea. I would also pick out paint so they can drive that up here too. We're going to need a lot." She says.

"I have an idea… why don't we both drive up there and take up Johanna's offer on dinner and then you can pick out paint colors?" I ask

"That would be awesome! I kind of need a break from cooking all the meals anyway" she says while giving me a look

"Hey I cook, sometimes." I say laughing.

"Ok whatever Mr. Smarty pants" she says laughing

'Woah, its MR. Jack Ass to you." I say smiling at her.

Later on, we arrive in Amity to pick up our supplies for our house project. I don't even know what came over me. She is right, we have to leave in almost a year. It'd be a waste but something in me wants to do this. Call it therapy or something but it just feels right. Plus, maybe Tris and I can spend more time doing this if she wants to help like she says. I look over at her and she has this big smile on her face which kind of tells me she really does. What really surprised me is her reveal of wanting to paint. It seems to fit her. Usually an amity is one to paint not a dauntless though. We both see Johanna walking out of the cafeteria area and next thing I know Tris is jogging up to her.

"Johanna! Hey!" Tris says smiling

"Tris, Eric… it's good to see you. What can I do for you two?" she says warmly

"We thought we'd take you up on that dinner offer. We also have a question for you." I say

"Well go on, what is it?" Johanna asks

"We decided to expand the house were living in. I was going to buy some wood, paint and all the supplies today. Would one of your guys be willing to help us transport it to our place?" I ask.

"Of course! I can have someone do that for you. It wouldn't be a problem at all. But please eat before going about your business. I don't want to see you both starving. I hardly see you coming for food." Johanna says.

"We actually grow our own food. Whoever lived in the house before us had a lot of books about growing vegetables. So we've been eating our own food" Tris explains

"She's been growing every vegetable under the sun it seems." I say proudly

"It's not that hard now. It's saved us a ton of money and we have a lot of extra cash to spend and also time. My training has been so easy and am almost done with all the paperwork I have to read." Tris says

"Well please spend more time here, Tris. As a leader in your position it's good to get to know your factions and how each one lives. It sounds like you are taking your position very seriously" Johanna says

"Yes, it's been very interesting" Tris says smiling at me.

"Go on in and find a seat. Eat as much as you please. Come find me once you're done and we can get everything arranged for you" Johanna says

"Thanks Johanna" Tris says

I nod and follow Tris into the cafeteria.

"I wonder if we can sneak some back with us" I joking say, Tris lightly hits my stomach with the back of her hand while laughing. I fake being hurt and smile at her. I grab her hand and entwine our fingers as we wait in line to get our food. She looks at me and bites her lip while staring up at me with those big eyes. I lean down and kiss her on the lips gently and pull back and look at her, making sure it's okay to do this in public.

To be continued...

A/n: This chapter was so hard! Can you say WRITERS BLOCK?! Arghh! I know exactly where I want this story to do but for some reason this was a tough one. Hope you all liked it! Please let me know by leaving a review! Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13: Rain

Secluded 13

Tris POV:

I followed Eric to a table with our trays of food. I'm still reeling from the public kiss earlier. I never thought to actually be one to like public displays of affection but with Eric it felt possessive and it almost felt like he was mine. I almost felt whole and it made me incredibly happy and giddy. I watch him sit down in front of me as I sit down.

"What?" he asks smiling.

"Nothing, nothing at all…. Well, to be honest. This is all a bit…" I start to say

"Too much?" he questions, I can tell his mood starting to deflate.

"No! No! It's… amazing. I feel like I am floating on a cloud. Oh god, did I just say that?" I say laughing. He laughs with me and it almost looks like he feels the same way.

"I just feel, happy. The question I guess that is bugging me is… What are we?" I ask hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Eric asks

"I mean, are we… together? Or is this just temporary, or something "I ask not knowing what to say suddenly.

"It's whatever you want it to be. This whole, vacation of sorts feels like its making me a better person" he says

"More like giving you a break to organize your brain. You worked too much and being cooped up in a dark home will probably drive you crazy" I say starting to cut my food into pieces. He watches me intently.

"That's exactly how I felt. I don't know about anyone else but Dauntless started to make me feel like a bird stuck in a cage. It feels great being out here. I wonder if the Amity feel this free all the time. No wonder they are so happy" he chuckles.

"It'd be amazing to live here" I say drifting to a daydream.

"I would have to agree" he says quietly. We stare at each other and in that moment it felt like we were on the same page. It didn't matter what we were. All that mattered was our happiness. And what would come, would come. And I accepted that. We both wanted to feel free. Maybe he wouldn't want to be locked up in a relationship. I wouldn't want to take away any of his happiness. I grab his hand and caress his overworked hand. I look down at my food and smile.

After dinner, we both approach Johanna at her dinner table.

"Excuse us, Johanna, could we talk to you for a quick moment?" Eric asks.

"Oh yes, of course." She says standing.

"We were just wondering if everything was ready. We were going to head out now before it gets dark" I say.

"Yes, the truck outside my office door is waiting. Just knock on the door and a man named Jeffrey will be delighted to help. Do you have everything you need?" she asks.

"Yes" Eric says.

"We never picked out the paint and I wanted to get a couple more things. I can hurry though" I say to Eric.

"Take your time, I'll meet you at the truck." He says. He kisses me on the side of my head and walks out of the cafeteria and towards her office.

"Seems you two have been making progress" Johanna says smiling.

"Yeah, we've learned to live with one another I suppose" I say

"If you ever need anything, Tris. Anything. You can come to me. I know Max won't let you have any contact with anyone while out here. But you can trust me." She says while putting her hand on my arm comforting me. I smile and nodded.

"Thanks Johanna" I say.

"Go on, get your things and get home safely." She says.

After picking out the paint and all the little things I found at the market, I walk with one of the Amity who is currently helping me carry everything towards the truck.

"Woah, how much paint did you get Picasso?" Eric says from the front seat of the truck.

"I got enough for the outside of the house and some for the inside. I thought the inside could use some love too" I say while loading up the paint in the truck bed. I nod to the guy helping me and climb into the truck. I sit in the middle of the two men since there isn't a back seat.

I try to buckle my seat but I'm so squished it's impossible. I try to lean more towards Eric since I didn't think it would be too weird. I didn't want to intrude on the driver's space. Eric grabs my hand laces his fingers in mine. We listen to the radio and enjoy the outdoors. After ten minutes of being on the road, I lay my head on Eric's shoulder. He puts his arm around me so that I could fit comfortably in the crook of him. I close my eyes to rest and let this moment consume me.

I wake up slowly as I feel the truck slowing down. I look around and see we are parking in front of the house.

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll take care of everything" Eric says

"Sure, if you need me come get me though" I say. He smiles and helps me out of the truck.

I walk into the bedroom and change into some comfy pajama shorts and t-shirt. I then start to pull back the covers when I hear Eric and the Amity man talking outside my window. I watch them stack wood up against the wall of the house. They seem to be rushing and then I see a flash of lightening from afar. Great, it's going to start raining again. I go find my boots and throw them on. I should probably help them unload before it starts pouring. I would hate for Jeffrey to get in an accident because of us. I walk out to the front and see them carrying wood together so I grab as much paint buckets as I can and follow them.

"Tris I thought you were laying down" Eric says still walking

"I know but I saw the lightening and thought I'd speed it up for you guys. I don't want Jeffrey stuck in this weather." I say. Jeffrey smiles

"Thank you. That is very kind of you" Jeffrey says blushing

"I'm sure he will be fine" he says pursing his lips. I give him a look. What the heck was that about.

"Do you want me to go get a cover from the barn to put over the wood?" I ask

"Actually that would be great. Good thinking, Tris" Eric says

"Ill run and go get it now" I say putting down the paint buckets.

"Just be careful" Eric says

I run towards the barn as fast as I can. I look around for the plastic sheet I had seen before but can't seem to find it immediately. I then hear it start to pour rain. Fan-freaking-tastic. After five minutes of looking in each stall, I finally find it and start to run out of the barn but the ground is already slick. I slide a little before falling and slow down a little. I power walk with the plastic sheet over me trying to reach the house as quickly as I can. It starts to rain harder so I risk running fast, I see Eric and Jeffrey round the corner. It looks like they got everything out of the truck. I see Jeffrey quickly get in his truck and eric shaking his hand. He then sees me and I slow it down but instead I slide ride on my back and the plastic sheet falls to the side. Great, I'm covered in rain and mud and Im pretty sure Eric saw the whole thing.

"Hey you okay?!" Eric yells.

"Yeah, took a risk and thought id run but ended up falling on my ass instead" I say trying to get up. Eric reaches out his hand and I take it to pull myself up. I wipe the rain off my face and he starts laughing at me instantly.

"What?" I ask quickly

"You just wiped mud all over your face." He says trying to wipe at my face.

"It's just dirt. It aint gonna hurt me" I say frustrated.

"Let me test that for sure" Eric says and instantly feeling his lips connect with mine. I put my arms around him and smile into the kiss knowing he's going to be covered in mud too. The rain pours on us as we continue kissing one another and after a little while we stop and look at each other. He smile at me while I smile back. We both probably look like goofballs but I don't even care. No one is out here to tell us what to do or judge us.

"I want you" he says

"You want me?" I ask

"I want you to be mine. I want this. I was afraid at first but now I'm certain of what I want. I want you, here. Forever. I don't want to go back to dauntless. I want to stay here with you in this house for the rest of my life. I want this life." He says too quickly. I can't tell if he's crying because of the rain but I hold back my tears of how honest and true he was being.

"I want that too. God, you have no idea how bad I want that." I say. I don't know if any of what we were saying was possible but I didn't care. I decided in this moment that I'd fight for it though.

"We'll figure it out together." He says putting his forehead on mine.

"Okay. I'll do whatever it takes." I say, feeling my heart beating fast.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I started a new story called Step-Brother by the way! I'm enjoying writing it. I hope you all will enjoy it as well. Please leave this and that story some reviews. It helps me write more! Love you all and thanks for being so awesome and loving and amazing haha 3


	14. Chapter 14: Fixing Up

Secluded 14

The next morning I wake up in Eric's arms. He was like my own big teddy bear to cuddle with. He was so warm and without his shirt on I felt ever muscle on him. I won't lie and say it doesn't turn me on but damn, Eric has some huge muscle.

I can tell the sun is starting to come up just by looking through the thin curtains. I smile and snuggle closer to him and think of the events that took place last night. After that amazing kiss in the rain we went inside and made out in the kitchen, like everywhere. We both were covered in mud last night and so naturally it's all over the floor, kitchen table and even the cabinets now. You'd think we had had crazy sex but nothing went that far. I know Eric tried to initiate it but I just wasn't ready. I felt a bit of relief when he didn't push that. There's a part of him I know is heated, aggressive and bad tempered. But since we've been here, we've started trusting each other. I don't know if it's because I'm scared to take the step forward to having sex for the first time or if it's because of Eric. The man I hated not too long ago. I just want to be sure of us if we do go that far. I mean, what if I got pregnant or I was awful at sex and he didn't want me anymore? I want to be sure we like each other. Or best, love each other, if possible. God, now that I think of it. He's probably had sex with a ton of dauntless girls. He's probably loads more experienced. And I'm this pathetic little abnegation girl. I instantly feel depressed at how non experienced I am. All I have on my belt is growing shit and dauntless training. Plus when we go back to Dauntless, what will people think? Specifically Four. Shit. With my mood deflating I throw the covers off me and carefully get out of bed. I walk out of the room and into the bathroom. I sit on the toilet and let out a deep breath and try and relax. I've never done relationships before. What do I say to him today after his confession? I turn the shower on and think, maybe a shower will brighten my day. It usually makes me feel better. I take my pony tail holder out of my hair and my long hair falls to my back. I take the rest of my clothes off and notice that apparently it's that time of the month.

"Great" I say under my breath. Just another thing to add onto my list today. I hide my underwear in my shirt and bunch it up and put it on the countertop so I can wash later. I hop in the shower and let the hot water cascade down my front and I smile into the water. I knew this would make me feel better. I turn around and begin wetting my hair when I hear the door open. My hands stop dead in their tracks and I freeze.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask quickly.

"Thought I'd join you in there" he says.

"What? No, I mean, I'm almost done. Just meet me downstairs and-" I say hiding behind the shower curtain.

"Relax, I only have to pee. You're safe" he says chuckling. I could almost hear his eyes rolling.  
"Alright" I say laughing

"Can I ask one thing though, please?" he says. I peek my head around the curtain but still hiding my body.

"What is it?" I say questioning him

"Just one kiss before I go start my long hard working day" he says innocently. I roll my eyes and try hard to hide my big smile.

"Of course" I say shrugging. He pecks me on the lips and walks out the door with a smirk on his face. I bite my lip to stop the goofy grin from smiling. What is this man doing to me?

"Just go with the flow Beatrice" I say to myself.

After I get dressed in some comfy clothing for the day and dry my hair; I walk downstairs and make some breakfast and begin reading more paperwork as I eat. I can hear Eric outside working as I read and finish my breakfast. After about an hour of reading I put the papers back in the living room and walk outside to where I can see Eric.

"Looks like you got a lot done so far" I say while shading my eyes from the sun.

"I got most of the wood off this side, I should start putting up the new wood in about ten minutes. Just hoping this damn ladder doesn't break on me." He says climbing up the rickety looking ladder.

"Do you want any help?" I ask while eying the ladder, mostly focusing on him though. I'm not ogling or anything…..

"I won't need any painting done for a while, if you want to do your painting inside or your training, whichever works. I'll let you know when I'm done" he says. I walk towards the ladder and look up towards him.

"Okay, just be careful. Yell if you need me" I say grabbing his hand and gently squeezing it.

"Will do, sunshine" he says reciprocating the loving hand squeeze.

I walk back inside and look around the dusty looking house. It definitely needed some fixing up but honestly, all I wanted to do was lay around in bed and do nothing today. But I knew that wasn't an option. I was here to train and stay busy. I decide instead of painting to open the windows and do some dusting and wiping everything down. An hour later after cleaning, I sit down with my huge box of training and a snack and begin looking through what I have left. Shockingly, I'm about 75% done with all the reading material. Holy cow. I really should be spending some time in Amity, getting to know the leadership and their people. But that would mean going alone and leaving Eric here with the house. I make a mental note to go to Amity and speak with Joanna tomorrow when I hear loud cursing outside. I get up and run out the front door to find Eric on the ground with his foot in his hands.

"What happened?!" I yell worried

"What do you think happened, I fell off this fucking old ladder. Shit" he yells and curses while holding his foot in pain.

"First of all, don't speak to me like that. And secondly, we need to see if it's broken" I say to him sternly. He looks up at me glaring. I get on my knee and try and examine what I can but with him holding his foot I couldn't see much.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be fine" he says trying to calm himself.

"Would you stop being stubborn and let me see?" I ask. He pauses and finally agrees. I couldn't tell for sure if it was broken.

"We need to alert Max so we can get you some medical attention" I say

"I'll be fine, not the first time I've been hurt or broken a bone, Tris." He says

"It could get infected or something. Just let me get someone out here to take a look Eric" I say

"I said I'm fine" he says

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try and help." I say and walk away angry.

What an asshole.

I walk inside and grab the rest of the paperwork, a pillow, and a blanket. And I walk towards the barn. I am not dealing with him tonight. So I will be sleeping in the barn. He can take care of his own stubborn ass. I find a spot in a big pile of hay and begin reading. A few hours later I actually finish and it's black as night out. I yawn and cuddle into the hay and onto my pillow. Why does he have to be a jerk? I thought what we had was okay. Is every guy like this? This is so confusing. His mood swings are making me not want to deal with him or even let this relationship continue.

"Tris?" I hear Eric saying from the barn door.

"What?" I say wiping my tears.

"Why are you crying?" he says limping towards me. He sits down a few feet away from me on the hay.

"Maybe I realized we just aren't meant to be. Or at least, you aren't ready to be in a relationship. If you can't respect my opinion then it's not worth it." I say.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm not use to this. And I respect you, a lot actually. More than most people. Nobody has ever really cared about me and I know that's what you were doing. Trying to help because you care, right?" he says

"Of course, why would I not care? If you are in pain then I feel it too. When two people… like each other it usually means they care a lot about one another. What if the roles were reversed?" I say

"I know, and I understand that now. I was a jerk, as usual. But I'm learning. Just please stick with me. I am trying." He says wiping the last tear away from my eyes. I grab his hand and gently kiss it.  
"You're forgiven. Just come here and apologize" I say looking up at him. He kneels down and puts his lips on mine and puts his whole body onto mine.  
"Ow, ow, ow. Just be careful. Someone didn't alert medical and I'm not sure if it's broken or not." he says playfully. I slap him on the arm and say "Hey, you refused. I would have called. But somebody is a stubborn Jackass".

"That's Mr. Jackass to you, and don't you forget it" he says.

He begins kissing me and puts his hands on the sides of my hips and starts exploring under my shirt. When he reaches the cups of my bra I freeze. I know he notices because he stops kissing me.

"I'm sorry, I just-" I begin to say

"Don't apologize, its okay" he says and kisses my neck and hooks my leg around his hip. I feel him pushing his hips against mine and I begin panting. Holy hell, why is it my time of the month?! I hate you Mother Nature. A perfectly good moment ruined because of you.

"You okay?" he asks

"Yeah… Well, uh, it's nothing. It's just embarrassing and I don't want to ruin this" I say nervously.

"Tell me, were both learning about relationships and I always heard that communication is most important, so let's try it" he says.

"Well, it's just that… I've never done anything like this before. And I really want to continue but it's my womanly time of the month. And I'm really mad because this is all kind of perfect and now I'm pretty sure the moment is gone…" I say trailing off.

"Tris. The moment will always be there for me. If you want it to happen then it will. Just feel the moment" he says

"I know that you want to have sex but I'm just nervous." I say stroking the hair on the back of his head.

"I don't want to pressure you. I'm just as nervous as you are. Even more so that I know it's your first time. Just kiss me" he says smiling. I smile at him in awe of how he can go from jackass to the most amazing man.

"What is it?" he asks

"You're amazing, you know that?" I ask. He smiles and bends down for a passionate kiss.

"This would be the perfect moment to sweep you off your feet and carry you to the bedroom and make love to you all night" he says

"But it seems were both indisposed" I laugh finishing his sentence. He laughs with me and runs his hand through my hair.

"We should get back, I probably should let Max know. I don't want to lose a foot just in case it is broken" he says getting up slowly.

"I'll help you" I say getting up and gathering my things.  
"How's the paper work going?" he asks  
"Oh, I'm actually finished!" I say excitedly.

"Seriously? A years' worth of reading and you're done?" he asks surprised.

"I've had a lot of alone time lately" I say looking at him.

"What's on your training schedule now?" he asks  
"I don't know, trainer. What now?" I tease him.

"I know Johanna wants me to spend some time in Amity, getting to know the people and leaders. So I may be spending some time there. I thought about going up there tomorrow" I say helping him walk out of the barn.

"That should be easy for you. You'll basically just hang out in different areas and talking to different types of workers. And getting to know the leaders and who does what. Knowing you, you'll get it all done in a day." He says smiling

"I just don't particularly like talking to a lot of people in a day. It's a little overwhelming but I do want to get it over with. Maybe I'll split it up and talk with the leaders one day and the next the people of Amity. Could be interesting. Maybe help out and spend the day there. Might be fun if you tag along." I say

"Me? Mingling with the people of Amity for an entire day? Oh how I am thankful I am for my foot is messed up" he says

"Oh c'mon, you know you secretly love the Amity people and their way of life. It's peaceful. I'm actually getting excited to learn more about them" I say.

A/n: Sorry it took so long for a chapter. I got married and had my honeymoon and haven't been able to write. This chapter seems like a filler but there's big things to come, I promise. The chapter is important for future events. There are also some hints in it for later chapters… Some very obvious and not so obvious. Please review and let me know your theories! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: The Nurse

Secluded: Chapter 15

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ It's all I heard from the barn to the bed from Eric. His ankle is definitely not broken but is possibly fractured. On our way back inside, he held onto me for support and on our way upstairs to the bedroom as he cursed and hobbled. He is currently lying in bed with a pillow under his foot while he pouts about this accident. I walk upstairs with the emergency tablet and inform him Max replied and said, help will be on the way.

"Great, I could use something to knock my ass out" he says groaning as he sits up.

"Or I could knock you out myself" I smirk at him. Obviously joking, there's no way I could physically knock him out.

"I'm so glad you find my injury hilarious, Tris. I could still fight you with my bad ankle you know" he says matching my tone. I roll my eyes as I sit on the bed with him. Somehow, I knew he'd say that.

"Do you need anything while you are up here? A sponge bath, cookies or… something. Whatever you want" I say to him

"Anything you have to offer, Nurse, I'll be happy to accept" he says smiling. I laugh and look at his now swollen ankle.

"Let me go get some ice for you. I'll be right back" I tell him. But before I could get up he grabs my hand and stops me.

"Thank you, for everything. For telling how you felt and also dealing with my stubborn ass. It means a lot" he says still holding my hand.  
"It's no problem, really. I know you'd do the same. Now try and get comfortable. It's late and I have no idea when medical will be here. I'll be right back" I say and smile.

After putting ice on his ankle, I wrap it with another towel.

"I really hope this doesn't set me back with the house. I'm really going to be upset if this holds me back from working. There is no way I am going to be stuck in this room for weeks." He says to me, clearly annoyed.

"And if it does, then I'll just work harder. Don't worry" I say. I grab a blanket from the chair inside the bedroom and spread it out over him.

"You can't work on the outside and work on the inside at the same time. Who would make me breakfast, no more yummy pancakes from Chef Tris" he pouts.

"What is this, nickname number 50?" I ask teasing him

"You love them though" he says grabbing my hand and bringing me closer to him. His lips gently brush over mine and I smile into the kiss. He can be really cute when he wants to be. I tuck him in and kiss his forehead.

"If you need me, I'll be downstairs" I tell him

"What? You aren't sleeping here?" he asks confused.

"I don't want to hurt your ankle in case things get wild" I say without even realizing what I just said.

"Wild, eh? Did you have something planned for this evening, Nurse Tris?" he says raising an eyebrow.

"That is so not what I meant, and you know it" I say laughing.

"Just make sure to lock up and grab an extra blanket. And it'll be just for the night. I should feel a little better tomorrow." He says looking at me serious now.

"Ok, sleep tight Eric" I smile at him and turn off the lights.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up hearing what sounded like car doors slamming shut. I rub my eyes and throw the blanket off me and somehow manage to not trip while walking to the window. I squint looking out and see Four and an Amity girl. Shit.

I scramble and put my hair up in a bun and straighten my shorts and pick my blanket up off the floor and drape it over the couch. I hear them knock on the door and I slowly walk towards it. Why does it have to be Four to help? I instantly feel nervous and remember the last moment I had with Four. The last time I saw him he was telling me he loved me and I didn't say it back. This is going to be awkward.

I open the door and put a smile on my face.

"Good morning, it's good to see you" Four says opening his arms to hug me. I wrap one arm around him and return his hug. I open the door wider and motion for them to come in.

"This is Nina, she is going to be assisting with Eric's medical needs. How's he doing?" Four asks as he walks through the door. I shake Nina's hand and I immediately notice how pretty she is. This girl is a farm girl and I feel way underdressed. She is quite possibly the happiest person I have ever met; she has this permanent grin on her face that I instantly envy.

"It's really nice to meet you. I mean, even though it's under these circumstances it's still really nice to finally meet you guys. I've seen you a couple times at the Amity market and have wanted to introduce myself. You know, things happen for a reason." she says while smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too. Your patient is upstairs, he might be asleep still. I'll walk you up there in a moment so I can wake him" I tell her.

"I heard your trainings going smoothly. Is Eric being nice to you?" Four asks. I feel caught off guard and don't know what to say to him.

"Um, yeah, hes been nice. Were getting along. And my traning is going well. Im practically done. I just have to do some Amity visits and a couple worksheets but other then that I'm done." I explain to Four.

"Oh my god, I could show you around Amity! I could be your tour guide!" Nina exclaims.

"That'd be nice, I'll have to check with Johanna to make sure that's ok with her" I tell Nina

"She would love the idea, she definitely wouldn't disagree with that." She says to me.

"Let me go wake up Eric and I'll be right back. Please sit, and help yourself to some coffee in the kitchen" I tell them both. I couldn't look Four in the eyes just yet. I felt like I betrayed him a little but then again, I never promised him anything. I just didn't want to see him hurt and I sure as heck didn't want him knowing about what is going on between Eric and I.

I walk upstairs and notice the door was open. I could have sworn I shut it last night. I look at Eric and notice his shirt was off and he was cuddling a pillow. I can't help but smirk and wish I was the pillow I stare at him for a little and walk towards the bed and kneel down next to it. I push his growing long hair off his forehead. I kiss his forehead and whisper to him to wake up.

"Eric, Four and a nurse is here. They're both downstairs waiting" I whisper to him, gently leaving trails of kisses down his face.

"Hmm?" he hums

"Wakey wakey, nurse Nina and lover boy are here to see you" I say laughing quietly.

"That's not remotely funny Trissy" he says opening his eyes.

"I know but I knew it'd get a rise out of you" I tell him

"Why the hell is number boy here anyway" he asks

"I have no idea, I'm guessing he probably wanted to see me, if were being honest" I say to him

"I thought we were always being honest" he says giving me a look

"I'll go grab the nurse, I have to warn you though. It'll be like a splash of water to your face so be prepared" I say getting up and laughing

"Wait, what" he says staring at me.

"She's amity on crack, just saying" I say walking over to the dresser and pulling a shirt out for Eric.

"Wonderful, would you mind getting me some coffee while you are down there?" he asks

"Sure, I'll go grab the nurse. I'll be downstairs" I tell him walking towards the door.

"Okay, I…" he starts to say but looks down searching for the words to say

"What?" I ask

"Nothing, I'll see you in a bit" he says sitting up a little more and wincing.

I walk downstairs and walk to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee for him and myself.

"Here, he's upstairs. Would you mind giving this to him?" I ask Nina while handing her a cup of coffee.

"I don't think coffee will help his recovery, Tris. I can get him a big glass of water though." She says spritely.

"I wouldn't dare, just trust me. He isn't going to want to argue" I say motioning for the stairs.

"Sure, whatever helps him and his mood" she says still smiling. She grabs her bag that she brought in with her and walks upstairs. I immediately here her say loudly "Hi!" and I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"He's going to love her" I sarcastically say to Four still laughing.

"Sounds like you and Eric are getting along" Four says

"Yup" I say to him sitting down awkwardly.

"How are you doing?" he asks

"Good. Gets boring from time to time but it's not terrible being here like I thought it was going to be" I explain to him

"I'm glad to hear. Christina and Will say hi. They miss you. I've been trying to get Max to let you come back sooner but he isn't wanting to hear it" he says disappointed.

"Yeah he seemed pretty strict about the time line. I don't even know when I'm supposed to come back and visit. I think he said nine months. God, I've literally lost track of time" I say suddenly remembering.

"Wow, and here I thought you'd have a countdown to come back" he says to me surprised.

"There's a lot to do around here, some days just mix with each other I suppose" I say looking down at my coffee.

We sit quietly in an awkward silence. I look up at him from my coffee and can tell he is in deep thought.

"So what are you-"

"How are the new-"

We both say at the same time.  
"Go ahead, sorry" I say to him

"What's the deal with the side of the house? It looks like its all new wood and old wood mixed." He asks

"Oh, it's Eric's project. We're renovating the house and he's replacing the wood on the side of the house and then were adding another bedroom." I explain but suddenly feel like I revealed too much.

"Renovating?" he asks. I just shaked my head yes in return and taking a sip of my coffee.

"Why is that?" he asks me.

"Something to keep us busy" I tell him

"Us?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah, I'm doing some changes to the inside. It's just a big house project. I guess it's kind of two projects and so he has his own and then mine. I guess it's not an 'us' project" I explain but start mumbling. My cheeks go red and then start wondering how Eric is doing.

"Huh" he says thinking

"How are the-" I start to say

"I don't understand why you guys are wasting your time on something stupid, Tris" he says

"It's not stupid, and what else are we supposed to do, Four." I say feeling defensive with his questioning.

"But it's pointless, you'll have to leave in nine months and all your hard work will be for nothing" he says. I shake my head in disbelief. How dare he come here and question what I've been doing.

"What am I supposed to be doing then? Hmm?" I ask him

"Working on your paperwork and being at Amity. And staying away from Eric." He says raising his voice

"Do you even realize what we have to do here to survive? I can't believe I have to even explain this to you. We aren't given food and clothing and everything we needed to live here. I have to garden every day for food, take care of housework which includes cooking and cleaning, take care of those horses out there and their barn, and make sure my relationship with Eric is stable. Oh and not to mention, read about five thousand pages and do a shit ton of paperwork." I say to him

"So you're playing housewife to Eric now?" he says

"Are you kidding me? You think I'm doing all that to please him? Are you serious right now? Do you even know what the term surviving means? When I got here I had to make sure living with him would not be hell on Earth. You knew I didn't want to live with him from the beginning and I told you I'd find a way to live peacefully. So God forbid I keep Eric in good graces with me." I say to him

"I'm sorry, I know you are trying. I guess I'm a little jealous" he says sighing.

"Why would you be jealous?" I ask

"I see how comfortable you are here. And how at ease you are and it's like you are playing the role of wife to him" he says looking down

"Four, this is Eric were talking about here. You know how he is" I say, instantly regretting the words.

"I guess you are right, come here" he says. He stands up and walks towards me and takes my coffee and sits it down. He hugs me and it isn't something I feel comfortable with. It's not Eric. I can't be doing this. It would break his heart if he saw. I step back and I can tell Four wanted to hold me longer. He looks at me in question.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry" I say feeling tears rising but not letting them spill.

"Tris, whats wrong?" He asks

"I know you love me and I just, I don't feel that way and I don't want to lead you on." I explain wiping a tear so he doesn't see.

"It's okay, youre just under a lot of stressed and youre confused and-"

"I'm not confused, I just don't feel the way-" I say but I stop when I hear Nina coming down. I wipe my eyes and turn towards the stairs.

"He's good! I'll come back in a couple days to check on him. Can I talk to you in private for a moment, Tris?" she asks motioning me towards the kitchen.

"One second, Four" I say to him

"I'll meet you at the car Nina so I can give you a ride back" he says

"Oh, well I will see you soon, Four. Thanks for coming" I say standing in the entrance of the kitchen

"Be safe, we'll talk when I see you again" He says turning and walking out the door. I sit across Nina at the dinner table and she sets her bag on the table.

"How is he?" I ask hesitantly.

"He's wonderful! He should be find in two weeks tops. It's still really swollen so I gave him some herbal medication to settle it down. It'll help with the pain as well. So you could have warned me." she says

"Warned you?" I ask confused

"He is like the sunshine God of Earth. His muscles and arms, how have you been living with all that? And I'm pretty sure he was into me" she says smiling

"Into you" I say suddenly alert

"He was definitely looking me up and down, his gorgeous smile never left my eyes. It almost seemed like he wanted to kiss me." she explains while grinning like a love sick puppy. I suddenly feel sick with jealousy.

"That's… wonderful. Um, is there any medication you are leaving or is there anything else you need?" I ask.

"Nope, I trusted him with the medicine and he is good to go. In a day or two he can start to walk around, but staying off the foot when he can" she says picking up her bag.  
"Sounds great, I'll show you out now" I say, my mood instantly feeling poor.

"Have a blessed and beautiful day, Tris" she says walking out the door. I try and give her a smile but I'm pretty sure it came off the fakest smile ever. I shut the door and try and decide if I want to face Eric or just run away. I decide to be brave and walk upstairs. I walk in and Eric's eyes are closed. Great, now I don't have to face him. I really don't feel like talking to him and his playboy ways.

I walk towards the dresser and pick out my clothes for the day and slam the drawers shut.

"Can you be any louder?" he asks. I roll my eyes and walk towards the bathroom with my clothes.

"I liked Nurse Nina, she wasn't as bad as you explained" he says

"I'm sure." I say sarcastically.

"What's with you?" he asks

"I'm going to shower. I'll help you when I'm done" I say and walk into the bathroom. I slide down against the bathroom door and I suddenly feel so confused. Is Eric really into me or is it just him messing with me? Maybe Nina was playing with me or Eric was messing with her. I don't know. But I don't like it, not one bit. And I never want to feel jealous of anyone, every again. This is going to get settled once I'm out of the shower.

A/n: Review! Please let me know what you think of this chapter; specifically of the new character Nina. She will be in this story more often. She's going to be getting under Tris' skin a lot more too.


	16. Chapter 16: Bothered

Secluded 16

A/n: Thanks for reviewing! Just to clear up a few things. Tris is not pregnant. And the character Nina, I picture her looking like Nina Dobrev, physically. But with Amity clothing of course. And having Caroline's bubbly positive attitude (for those who watch Vampire Diaries, you know what I mean, haha). We have not seen the last of Four.

After my shower I dry off and get dressed and then head downstairs to get Eric more ice for his ankle. Once I gathered the ice, I find something in the refrigerator for him to eat and head back upstairs.

"Did something happen between you and Four?" he asks

"No, nothing happened." I say to him.

"Then why are you avoiding any conversation with me." He questions

"I'm not, I just don't have anything to say to you right now. Is there anything else you need before I start working outside" I say changing the subject

"A book or something" he suggests

"Fine" I say and walk downstairs to find him a book off the shelf

After getting my shoes and getting Eric situated, I head back where Eric was working outside the day before and start removing more old wood. A few hours pass and I head inside to check on Eric and make us lunch. When I peek inside the room he's fast asleep so I go back downstairs to make us some sandwiches. I wipe the sweat off my forehead while I drink some ice tea and sit down to eat. After bringing Eric his sandwich and placing it on the side table for him and a drink, I go to the garden and start checking on our veggies. Once I am done digging up a few, I go back inside to place them in the sink to rinse off. I then hear Eric yelling my name. I immediately stop what I am doing and run upstairs. For some reason panic rises and so I move faster.

"Hey everything okay?" I ask when I reach the doorway.

"I really have to go to the bathroom. Would you mind helping me?" he asks trying to get up.

"Just go slow" I say bending down to let him hold on to me

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong'" he asks

"Eric, seriously, it' nothing. Maybe it's just my time of the month and my mood might have changed a little but it's nothing. Maybe miss nurse Nina will have something to solve all my problems" I say rolling my eyes. I feel Eric stop beside me.

"Are you threatened by her?" he says looking down at me now

"No! What?" I say

"You wouldn't have made that comment, and ever since Four and her came, you've been acting weird. And if it's not Four then it's got to be her. Did she say something?" he asks

"What's there to say, all she had to tell me was how good of a patient you were and that you were her sunshine or some kind of bullcrap and how you eyefucked her while she tended to your needs" I say suddenly upset

"Wow. Anything else she say?" he says stunned as he holds onto the bathroom door.

"She was practically salivating when she talked about how you looked like a, and I quote, a 'sunshine God'" I say crossing my arms as he chuckles

"Are you jealous?" he asks.

"I don't like it when I hear another woman say 'he couldn't stop staring at me, I knew he wanted to kiss me'" I say using air quotes.

"I like this, you all heated and angry about another woman who is into me" he says smirking

"I don't think it's funny" I tell him

"It's cute, you have to admit that. And I wasn't checking her out, okay? She kept on going on and on about how she grows her own herbs for medicinal use and all I kept thinking was how I wanted to tell you so maybe we could start growing our own and keeping them handy. And I thought it was interesting and how I knew you'd be interested doing that as your next project. I was looking at her as a friend, not as someone I wanted to fuck. There's only one person I look at in that way. And you know who it is" he says giving me a seductive look. He grabs onto my waist and brings his forehead to mine.

"Stop worrying Tris. I'm not 'that guy' who hits on other chicks when he's with another girl. It's a little insulting actually, now that I think about it." he says smirking.

"Okay" I simply say. I give him smile and push my lips onto his and apologize.  
"Were supposed to be working on communication, next time just talk to me. And just so you know, you don't compare to anyone. I don't even have to say this but you are the bravest, smartest, most beautiful girl I've ever met. And those are just a few words, I could keep going." He says which makes me blush a little.

"Thank you, I'll leave you to it then. I'll wait in the bedroom." I say walking out of the bathroom doorway. He closes the door and does his business while I straighten up the bedroom and fluff the pillows and open the window for a breeze to come in. It's getting colder outside as the seasons change. A couple minutes later I hear Eric walking slowly to the bedroom and I get up quickly to assist him.

"I think it got it, doesn't hurt if I walk on it a certain way." He explains

"Good, at least it's healing. I can already tell the swelling is down. Looks like you wont be out of work for too long" I say examining his ankle

"How is the work going by the way? I heard you working for hours." He says sitting on the bed

"Good, I finished up a few pieces you had left on this side and then I got half of the back done. Took me a while to get a good pace but I think I can get the back done by dinner time." I explain

"Good, good, I don't want to fall behind on our progress. Hopefully in a couple days I can start siding it with the new wood and you can start working in here. I really need to get started on adding that extra room in the back before it gets too cold outside. We don't have the supplies to keep everything covered so I'll be working long hours on that." He says

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to start painting in here. I thought about making that extra room a place to paint, read and hang out in. Or even a guest room or something. But this house definitely needs another room. It feels tiny without a second bedroom. I thought about knocking down the counter and wall that is between the kitchen and living room to open it up a bit. Let some more natural light in. And getting rid of the awful wallpaper in there as well." I tell him

"Whatever will make you happy, will make me happy. Just tell me what I need to do and when." He says smiling up at me. I smile back and push his chest down and kiss him but this time with more passion. He grabs me by the waist and picks me up and puts my legs on each side of him so that I'm straddling him as he lays on the bed. I feel his hands in my hair and his hips moving up. I can feel how hard he is and it instantly makes me moan quietly. Even with my shorts on I feel his size and it feels so fucking good. I rub against him harder and continue kissing him. All my anger has left me at this point and I just want him, all of him. His hands move down to the bottom of my shorts and he squeezes my ass. He groans as I break the kiss and hover above his lips. I keep my eyes closed and I feel instantly frustrated that I won't let this go any further.

"I'm sorry" I say disappointed.

"Shhh… don't ruin the moment." He says kissing me again. I giggle into his lips and break the kiss again.  
"Soon, I just want it to be perfect" I say looking into his eyes.  
"I know, I'm not rushing anything. I just can't help myself around you" he says pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I should get back to work. Behave yourself up here" I say getting off of him

"Eat your lunch or you definitely won't get any dessert" I say teasing him.

"Oh you cannot say things like that. You should take your own advice, and behave yourself" he says

"I'll see you in a bit" I say still laughing

The next week went by and I just finished up taking all the siding off. I'm completely pleased with myself and how well of a job I did. A couple days ago, Nina came back to check on Eric and to see if he needed more medication but of course he refused. But that didn't stop her from staying an extra hour to talk to him on the porch. It irritated me how she would look him up and down and keep on smiling at him like he was a shiny new toy for herself. And then she came back the next day after checking on him with a big bag of seeds and herbs and a book so we could learn how to grow our own. I was definitely interested in growing it and learning more about it but I just didn't want to hear it from her so I avoided her when she came over. I would watch them from afar; not that I was worried or anything I just didn't like how she was getting close to him. Eric doesn't get along with most people. Literally the only person he has smiled too I think was me. So to see him with another person, a woman, was odd. She would smile and laugh, and touch his arm and he would laugh at whatever she said. He would watch her intently and he actually looked interested in what she was saying. It definitely made me jealous. I know I shouldn't feel that way and I know I should talk to him about it but I don't want to ruin his chance at being happy. He deserves to have friends and I don't own him or anything. The next few days she doesn't come and I shrug off the jealousy and keep reminding myself that he's with me. He wouldn't be able to have a relationship with her anyway. An amity and a dauntless. Every day I would come up with an excuse as to why he wouldn't want her. In about nine months we would have to go back to dauntless, and she would be here. At least I won't be seeing her at my home again since she has no excuse to come back.

Eric walks down the steps of the porch with a smile on his face. I can tell he's excited to get back to work. He has his tank top on, jeans and a work belt on with his hands on his hips. I notice that he must have cut off the sides of his hair and left the top still long. I can tell he is used to cutting it, it definitely looks good. He must have done that before showering. Nina was right about one thing, he does look like a God.


	17. Chapter 17: Should I stay or Should I Go

Secluded 17

The next few weeks flew by, I had completed the painting inside, removed the hideous wallpaper that lurked on half the walls, and started our herbal garden (which Eric insisted on helping, he kept saying how he read the book several times before starting. He seemed excited about getting his hands dirty that day). We finished most of the siding except for the walls that will be around the new bedroom and so today we are half way done with putting up the walls. Last night we agreed I really needed to spend a day at Amity so Eric was going to focus on the house and I was going to be at Amity all day.

"I'll be home by dinner, I promise" I say to him gathering some paperwork and finding a pencil. You never know.

"Don't be late, I have something special planned for us tonight" he says smiling at me.

"Oh?" I ask curiously

"Try and be back by sunset, that's all I ask. And dress comfortably." He says

"Are we going on a date?" I ask

"It's a surprise, Tris. Go and work, I'll be here all day working and thinking of that sweet ass of yours." He says

"I cannot believe you said that. What a gentlemen" I say sarcastically and walking towards the door. He catches me by my waist and I swing around to put my arms around his neck. He doesn't kiss me at first he just looks at me.

"I like this." He simply says. And I completely agree. It feels normal. I press my lips into his and his hands grip my waist tightly.

"I'll see you later." He says letting go.

I begin walking towards Johanna's office while looking around at the bustling working day. I keep trying to convince myself that I really am observing the amity people rather than keeping an eye out for Nina. I focus on my task and walk inside the barn like office and walk towards the stairs.

"Tris, I wasn't expecting you. Please, come up to my office" she says from the top floor looking down towards me. I hustle up the stairs till I reach the top.

"How are you? Eric and I have been so busy lately and I thought today was a good day to come and observe and do whatever you tell me to do" I say chuckling

"Yes, we should discuss some things before I send you out to observe. I hear from your leader you have finished all your paperwork and worksheets. I'm glad because today I will be quizzing you. Don't worry if you get something wrong. You are here to learn after all. Now, part of your job as a co-op leader is that you need to learn your specified factions. You have been assigned Amity and Abnegation which means you will need to understand the people. I'm not saying act like them but study their ways. In your report it says you defected from Abnegation so you are well acquainted with them. In Amity, you will need to concentrate on what goods Dauntless and Amity trade, you will observe the farming process and how it is distributed. You will then observe some of the training new Amity members go through. Then you will observe our markets and cafeteria and how the process is done. I then challenge you to talk to three to four people on their daily lives here in amity. Find out their stories and what it means to be amity. You don't have to complete all of this today but I would like a progress report back. I believe you have less than nine months. "

As I listen I nod and jot down everything she says on my paper I remembered to bring. It all seems too easy and I could get all of this done today.

"Are your new Amity initiates doing any training today that I could observe?" I ask

"There are a couple but it's close to the end of training so I would put that at the top of your list. Great question. I'm glad you are following" She says smiling

"One last thing, should I report here when I arrive or am I allowed anywhere when I want to observe. I know you agreed to let us come shop for goods here when we want. I just don't want to intrude on people's daily lives" I say biting my lip

"Of course, please, you are welcome. How very thoughtful and kind of you. You do have a little amity in you don't you?" she says delightfully. I smile and nod.

"I should get started, I have to be back before dinner tonight and I have to grab a few things at the market as well" I say getting up

"Thank you for coming today, it's always so nice to see you. How is Eric doing by the way? Nina, his nurse, said he has been the best patient she has had yet" she says folding her hands. I cringe at the she-devils name.

"He's fine. Better than ever. Today he's back to work." I say.

"Wonderful, well I should let you go. Feel free to stop by the cafeteria and have lunch. Enjoy your day Tris and enjoy Amity" she says walking me to the top of the stairs

"Have a good day, Johanna" I tell her

My day goes by quickly. I finished half of my list and plan on coming back in a few days to finish the rest. I'm getting really excited about completing all my work. This job is actually really interesting. I've met so many nice families and learned how much work goes into these people's daily lives. The smiles on their faces are the joys of the farmlands, the people and the hard work they do. I walk back to the center of life in Amity and stop by the markets to buy some new clothes and a couple groceries we needed. I rode my horse back to the barn and let out all the horses to run free. I pick up my bags and start walking towards the house and that's when I hear it. Nina's laughter. I squint from a distance and I couldn't believe what I saw. She was sitting on his laughing, hands in his hair and they both looked way too comfortable. I hated seeing her with that smile, especially when she's on his lap like that. I felt betrayed and lied to. How could he let her do this? My eyes start pooling with tears but I refused to cry. I should have known. I wipe my eyes and go back inside the barn and put my bags and the saddle back on the horse and ride out into the country where I had fallen asleep under the willow tree. I arrive and I notice the tree lit up with lights. I wondered if Eric must have done it. It seemed like a romantic spot to come to. Tears start pooling down my face and the scene of them replayed in my head and the more it played the more my heart hurt. I can't stay here and I do not want to go back. Hell no. I briefly wondered if this was where he was taking me tonight. Quickly I rode out of their before he could catch me, just in case he saw me leave. I didn't want to confront him tonight and frankly I didn't need him anymore as my trainer. I was finished. I would find Johanna and stay in Amity until the year past. I could blend in. I was divergent after all.

The closer I got to Amity farms, the more I slowed down. The pain of seeing him and the betrayal hurt even more. The Eric I had fallen for was a lie and all my hopes were dead to me. Once I arrive, I tie my horse to a fence and grab my bags that were tied to the saddle. I had no idea where to go. I wasn't even sure if I could seek refuge here.

"Hey, what are you doing back?" a man whispered.

"Oh my god, you scared me. What are you doing?" I asked covering my fast beating heart.

"I saw you ride in, it's late. Everyone is getting settled in." He says.

"Oh, I know you. You drove us home that one day. Jeffrey, right?" I ask

"You are correct, ma'am" he says taking his hat off and nodding to me. I never understood that when Amity people did that.

"I need a place to stay. I don't really want to talk about it tonight though." I say nervously, hoping he would grant me a place to sleep.

"Of course, please come in." he says. We were on the backside of his house and I watch him walk through the back door; I walk around the house and wait at the front door. He opens the door with a grin on this face and insists I come in quickly.

"The guards don't like us out too late." He says ushering me in.  
"Why would they care if we were out late?" I ask

"Since we live close to the fence we have a mandatory curfew set by Dauntless. It's always been like that since I can remember. I suppose they are afraid of the ghosts that lurk outside the walls" he says chuckling. But I find it a little creepy, thinking of what actually does lie behind the fence.

"Honey who is this? Is she okay?" a woman comes out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Emily, this is that dauntless girl you heard about. Tris, right?" He asks

"Yes, I'm Tris. I can't really go home right now and would just love a place to sleep for the night. I promise I won't be any trouble. I just need to figure out where I can stay for the next eight to nine months" I tell her.

"I hope everything's okay, we don't have an extra room but we do have a decent couch. I hope that will suffice. Let me get some blankets. Dear, why don't you go get ready for bed? I'll be sure to take care of her" she says. Jeffrey kisses her on the cheek and gives me a wink as he walks to a bathroom.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this. I'm just thankful I'm not sleeping outside or… other place" I say

"It's no problem, please stay as long as you need. And Tris, if there's anything you'd like to talk about. I'm up pretty early" she says patting my arm. I nod and lay back on the couch.

It was about two in the morning when I heard commotion outside. I sat up and looked out the window and saw about six, maybe ten, dauntless guards of none other than Eric in the middle. Oh god, he's probably looking for me. He's going to kill me when he finds me. Should I just rip the band aid now or wait till the morning after I get some sleep. Ah hell, there's no way I'll be able to sleep now. He's going to break down every door here in Amity until he finds me.

I grab my jacket and put my boots on and walk out the door and towards the group of dauntless soldiers.


	18. Chapter 18: The Other Woman

Secluded 18

Eric POV

That morning….

As I watched Tris go off towards Amity Farms, I walked towards the barn and thought of all the work I had to do before she got home. Step one, gather materials for our first date tonight. I wanted to make this a special night for her; it would be not only our first day but the first time I've ever been this anxious to romance anyone. I thought I'd never ever hear myself say that, er, think that, anyway. I wanted her to remember this forever and show her how much I appreciate her. And then step two, finish the back room so it's not so god awful hot and stuffy inside. Even though it's getting cold out, during the day the house becomes a heat box.

After finishing up everything I needed, I look at the time and it's about half past four. I need to hop in the shower before she gets here and prepare everything. As I'm walking up the porch stairs, I hear a horse trotting closer and closer. That's odd, I didn't expect her home for a good hour. I turn around and see that it's not indeed Tris.

"Nina, what are you doing here?" I ask confused. I watch her hop off the horse and walk towards me.  
"Hey! I just wanted to drop by and make sure you were satifisifed with my help and to make sure you were doing one hundred perfect" she says grinning

"You know as well as I, the last trip I told you I was perfectly okay. Im going to ask you again, why are you here, Nina?" I ask her, feeling like her trip here has some kind of motive. And it's starting to piss me off.

"Look, I just wanted to come and hang out. I could be of help, I'm a hard worker and nothing to do back home. The last time I was here you guys were talking about all this work you needed to get done. Plus, I thought we both had become good friends." She says smiling up at me proudly.

"Friends?" I asked confused. She's certainly got her job description mixed up…

"Don't be some mean, let me at least make you guys dinner or something. You look like you've been working all day. You are dripping with sweat." She says eyeing me up and down.

"Tris and I have plans tonight, actually. She'll be home in about an hour. We will be dining out." I say to her, wishing she would leave already. I walk towards the chair on the porch and sit. I'll just bore her to death until she leaves. And if that doesn't work, I'll just bring out the ass hole in me and tell her to fuck off and drag her by her hair. Maybe then she'd get the message.

"Let me at least help you with something. I came all the way here and I really don't want to leave just yet." She says walking towards me.

"You can leave, that would help me. I have to shower and get ready before Tris comes home. And youre taking up precious time. My time." I say suddenly annoyed. Why cant this chick just leave already?

"Are you always this grumpy and have to act like you have a stick up your ass" she says, her mood suddenly changing to match mine. Was not expecting those words to come out of an Amity's mouth.  
"Didn't realize you had a mouth on you" I say to her.

"There's more to me than meets the eye, Eric. You and I know we have both felt the heat between us. And I came here to figure it out and if it's what you want." she says lifting her skirt and sitting on my lap.

"Wha- what the fuck are you talking about, Nina? You have about five seconds to get off me or I'm tossing your ass off this porch." I say angrily. What is this girl playing at? She grinds her hips into me puts her hands on the side of my head and runs her fingers through my hair.

"Eric, don't tease me. I'm not to be teased with. I saw the way you looked at me when I played Nurse with you. You were such a bad little patient." She says running her hands down my chest. I grab her wrists and shove her off of me.  
"What the hell. You know I'm with Tris, and if she knew you were doing this I can bet you she would feed you to the horses. So I am ordering you to leave now and never to return. And yes, that's a threat." I yell at her. I grab her wrists and push her to the horse and then pick her up to throw her up on the horse. I pat the horse on the back and the horse instantly takes off.

I didn't realize until she was gone that my heart was beating fast. What the hell was that? Thank God Tris was not here. She would never look at me the same way again. After my shower I finish getting ready and walk out to the porch and the sun is already setting. She should be here any minute. I set the basket of food and blankets that I intend to bring on our date tonight aside.

2 hours Later….

She still hasn't arrived and I'm beginning to worry about her. I can understand being half an hour late but two hours is pushing it. I pace the porch and wonder if I should go to amity myself to check to see if she is still there. She's a trained Dauntless soldier, I'm sure she's fine. It's Amity for pete's sake. She can protect herself here.

Hours later I decide to ride to Amity farms and see what the hell is going on. I just hope she is okay.

Later that evening….

Tris POV

I wrapped my jacket closer around me as I felt the temperature drop. I took a step closer to the squad of Dauntless soldiers who were currently listening to Eric yell at them. What do I say? Should I run? I clear my throat and stare at them, unable to speak or think of something to say.

"Um. Is there anything I can help you guys with?" I say to them, stuttering, still thinking it's a bad idea to speak. Please, please, please, please let these soldiers be here for another reason besides looking for me. Eric pushes out of the crowd and storms toward me, he grabs my arm and swings me around and pulls me towards a barn. He's pissed. Really pissed. I feel like I fucked up but then I replay what I saw back at our place and it starts to anger me. We walk inside the barn and I stand in the middle gripping my coat and looking up at him. He has no right to be mad at me. What he did, hurt me. More than any other person has before. I would rather him turn into the old Eric that was rude to me then this Eric. The Eric who broke my heart.

"Ow, let go of me, Eric!" I say shrugging his arm off me.

"Are you out of your god damn mind? Where have you been? I have been going out of my fucking mind all night" he yells at me. I take a step back and make sure the barn doors are closed. I really do not want an audience for what I'm about to say.

"Are YOU out of your mind? Why the hell do you even care, huh? Just go back to your precious home and cater to your Princess. I'm sure she has more ways of helping you there then I can." I say. I quickly walk to the back of the barn and decide that I'll escape quickly.

"What the fuck are you-" he says but stops as I interrupt him

"I SAW HER. I saw her on your lap when I got home. I'm not blind, Eric! I don't need a man who flirts with other girls or, or someone who wants an open relationship. That's not me. I want a man who is dedicated to me and wants me, only me. And that's okay if you want all that bullshit but I don't. So go back to her and find someone else. I'm not some toy to play with or to see if the Stiff can fall in love with the big bad leader. I'm not going to play that. I can't take this shit anymore. I just want a normal relationship. I want to be happy." I yell at him with tears running down my face. I wipe them away and walk out of the barn.

"TRIS!" he yells after me. I hear him running after me and I turn my head to the side slightly and I stop when he is in front of me.

"I'm done talking to you, please just leave me alone" I say to him sniffling.

"NO, you don't understand. Please, baby, would you just listen to me. It's not what you think" He says putting his hands on my cheeks but I quickly push him away.

"Are you kidding me? I know what I saw. I basically saw your guys' foreplay, I really don't want to listen to whatever you have to tell me, Eric." I say to him

"She came on to me, I pushed her away. Shes insane, Tris!" he tells me quickly

"Right, the purest, most happiest fucking Amity sunflower came on to YOU" I say rolling my eyes.

"Tris, I am not lying. I want you, only you. She was trying seduce me and I- I planned a whole evening of romance for you. I thought about you all day and I wanted to romance you tonight under our spot. Tonight was suppose to be for us and she fucking ruined it" he says kicking over a trash can. I jump at the sound. Was he telling the truth or making all this shit up? God, I don't know what to think. I remember the lights in the willow tree and how romantic it looked.

"The willow tree? With the lights and everything?" I ask wiping my nose. I look at him and see the smallest smile on him.

"Yes, I made you a special dinner all day and was going to surprise you with a date night and show you all the work I did at home. It was going to be the perfect night but all night I had thought of all the worst possibly things that could have happened to you. Tris, I was going out of my mind now knowing where you were. I thought, I cant…. I don't even know what to say. Please don't put me through this again. The thoughts I had tonight, of what could have happened to you…." He says, seeing him on the verge of tears and watching his hands run aggressively through his hair. I suddenly grab one of his hands and put it around my waist.

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm alive. Let's just take a second to breathe. We both have had a terrible night." I tell him. He looks into my eyes and nods, and puts his forehead on mine.  
"I'm sorry, Tris. I really am. I would never do anything like that to you." He says, sniffling. It felt like we stood there for hours and after a while, we finally look up at each other. I wrap my arms around his waist and inhale deeply. An hour ago I thought the man in front of me was playing me and now I felt like I could trust him and I believed every word he said.

"Let me find the guards and let them know we found you, k?" He says to me, and I nod in response. I go to pick up my bag from Jeffrey's house and thank them for letting me stay and apologize for the interruption. I hug them both and go on my way to find Eric.

"Have a goodnight you guys" I say waving at them as I walk out.

"Come back anytime sweetheart" Emily tells me.

Eric and I meet up finally and jump on our horses and ride back silently home. We're both exhausted, emotionally and physically, so we take our time getting home. Once we arrive inside the house, Eric takes my jacket and bag and sets them near the coat rack near the door.

"I want to show you something" he says taking my head and nods towards the upstairs. I smile and nod, too tired to speak to be honest but I'm quite thrilled to see what he has to show me. We walk up the stairs hand in hand and as soon as I turn the corner I noticed a new door at the end of the hallway where there was once a hole with a sheet covering it. I look at him with excitement and walk towards the new room leaving him to follow me. I slowly open the door and walk in.

"Oh my god, Eric!" I say in astonishment

"Finally finished it, all it needs is some paint on the walls." He says

"Wow, I'm really impressed. It beautiful." I tell him walking around admiring all the windows.

"Thanks, now I think it's time to finally put you to bed. But first I have a question to ask you…" he tells me.

A/n: I just wanted to let yall know that I don't always edit my stories. If you are interested in editing let me know! You'd definitely get credited in every chapter for the chapter you edit, of course. And thanks to everyone who is still reading and I wanted to welcome all my new readers! I hope I am doing the characters justice and I hope I keep you guys surprised with the story .

Guest: Thanks for the heads up! There is someone writing a very similar story of mine. It's almost like they are summarizing my chapters and adding in a few things. There's nothing I can do about it but they know who they are. The more Eris stories the better and I'm glad they really love my story! But still, it does feel a bit disrespectful. I'm sure you can come up with a different story. If you need help I can always give you ideas! Be creative J

iamUNSINKABLE: Babies! We may see an Eris baby by the end of the story ;)

fangirl366: I hate her too! Or anyone who tries to ruin Eris, meh :(

jcampbell943: I agree, he's a rollercoaster to deal with.


	19. Chapter 19: Tease

Secluded Chapter 19

The next morning I'm reeling from the events that took place after getting home. The sun is peeking through the bedroom curtains and I'm on my side watching Eric sleep. I smile at him as his form is peaceful and his breathing is steady. Yesterday I had no idea how today would go. At some point yesterday I thought our relationship was shot in the face. Tonight is our big date night. Last night he was so nervous to ask him. I remember him being so flustered about it.

Flashback to last night:

"Thanks, now I think it's time to finally put you to bed. But first I have a question to ask you…" he tells me.

I turn around to face him, waiting for him to ask me his question but he just stands there with his hands in his pockets looking around room as if the question was written somewhere in the room.

"Go on, are you hungry? I can make us something to eat if that's what you're going to ask" I say quickly.

"I.. um. Well I was wondering, if you, Beatrice, would like to go with me… tomorrow night?" he asks nervously.

"To where?" I ask so confused

"On a date… I thought I said that?" he asked confused as well.

"No you just said somewhere" I say laughing at how cute he is. He smiles and is clearly embarrassed now. I walk closer to him I put my arms around him and look up at him till our eyes meet. I bite my lip studying his face. He seems exhausted but also happy and content.

"Of course I will" I say finally and slowly go in for a gentle kiss. It's the most delicate kiss we have had and it doesn't seem real coming from a big guy like Eric. At this point my heart is pounding and all I want to do is take him into the room and make out with him all night but I know were both too tired to even start that. I take his hand and nod towards the door and walk with him to our bedroom.

"Tomorrow we can talk more about this date but for the next ten hours I'd like to sleep" I say taking off my jacket but before I can get it off I feel him behind me taking it down slowly. My breath hitches and stop and stand there to let him take it completely off. Once my jacket is off he throws it in the corner where a chair sits. He then puts his hands on my waste and turns me around to face him and without even breaking our eye contact he slowly pulls my shirt up and over my head. That's when I realize he is going to undress me for bed and I let him. He then gets on his knee and unbuttons my pants and slowly brings them down. I step out of them and kick them towards the corner where the rest of my clothing lies. He stands up and takes off his shirt still watching me and that's the moment when I wrap my arms around his neck and begin kissing him. He wraps his arms around my waste, caressing my back and kissing me with the same force I'm begging him to give me. Without breaking the kiss he grabs my thighs and wraps them around his waist and sits on the bed. He then scoots closer to the headboard and lies down with me still straddling him. I feel his hands go down to just below my panties. I moan into his mouth and feel him pressing against me. I reach down to his zipper and yank his pants down to his ankles. He cups my face bringing my lips to his again and this time I feel him, all of him. He presses himself against my core and it instantly makes me wet. And he knows it. His moans are getting rougher and I can tell he wants me now. I definitely want him but I don't know if tonight is the night I decide when we do it. I break the kiss and sit on top of him trying to catch my breath. He keeps his hands on my hips and watches me, waiting for me to make the next move. I begin rubbing myself on his member and he throws his head back and groans.

"Don't start something you won't finish baby" he says

"Just let me try something" I say between heavy breaths.

I can feel how hard he is between me; his head is pushing up against my clit and every time is does it feels more and more amazing. I don't want to stop and I can tell he doesn't want me to stop by the way his fingers are pressing against my hips at this moment. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter and at this point my panties are soaked and I feel something building up inside me. I feel my chest getting hot and my body starts to tingle. I throw my head back and grab his thighs behind me and I start to rub faster until my body explodes.

"Oh god, Tris…" I feel his member pulse beneath me as he pulls my hips harder against him as he rides out his orgasm.

I throw my head back and feel the instant relation overcome me. I smile and lay next to him and stretch. I can't believe we just did that. My first ever orgasm and I instantly want to do it again. I look at him and start giggling.

"What?" he says smirking at me

"Nothing, I just can't believe I did that" I said realizing how confident I was on top of him.

"I'm looking forward to when it happens again" he says laughing. He gets up and takes off his underwear and I instantly realize I've never seen him fully naked before. My smile fades as he turns around with a full erect member staring straight at me. Oh my…

"See something you like" he says raising an eyebrow

"Oh, no, just.. .okay. I'll be honest. I never imagined a penis looking like that." I say to him

"Like this? What do you mean? He says laughing at me now

"I don't know, big, and thick. I guess…. And, I don't know what I expected. I'm inexperienced so give me a break." I tell him

"Wanna see it up close?" He says walking closer to me. I can't tell if he's joking or being serious so I do the first thing he won't expect when he gets close to me. I grab him and stroke it looking at it closely.

"Oh my god, am I dreaming or something" He says not believing what's happening. I laugh at his comment as I sit on my knees and stroke it

"It's a lot softer then I imagined" I tell him. I notice that his head is thrown back and then realize what I am doing to him

"You should probably go take a cold shower now" I tell him, letting go of his penis

"You can't just do that and leave me with blue balls, ya know" he says looking down at me. I grab his balls and massage them.

"Hmm, doesn't seem so blue to me. Plus, you did kind of start this" I say, now realizing how big of a tease I am.

"Oh my god, Tris. Please." He says now begging me. I slap his ass and motion for him to go towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up in the shower and come back to bed with me" I say getting up and going to the dresser to find one of his t-shirts to put on for bed. As I put my head and arms through the shirt he grabs my arm and I assume he's going to beg again so I laugh and ask him "Really?"

"I just wanted to say that you're so beautiful and tonight you were so sexy and confident. I liked it. It doesn't go unnoticed that you are trying for me" He says smiling at me. His eyes tell me everything and it leaves me speechless so I kiss him on the lips and he gives me a final kiss on the forehead. He walks towards the bathroom and says "Just so you know, I won't forget about the teasing you did tonight. Revenge is a bitch, Tris" he yells to me from the bathroom. I laugh and roll my eyes.

A/n:

***Chapter not edited***

A shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to put something out there for you guys since I left you hanging. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! As always, please review this chapter. Sorry if you did not expect smut but I think I said originally that this story would eventually go towards Rated M. Not sure how often these scenes will be, if you like them, let me know and I will add more smutty scenes. Or if you think there should be less, let me know too! I appreciate feedback and your thoughts. For those of you thinking he was going to propose, sorry to say that won't happen for a while… By the way. Who is ecstatic that Nina is gone? Who wants her back?


	20. Chapter 20: Sunset

Secluded Chapter 20

The next two weeks are the most normal weeks of my entire life. Not because of our daily chore routine but because we were at our happiest. We kissed whenever we got the chance, and he even made me dinner a few nights. And then there was a morning when he woke me up with kisses and flowers on the side table in the bedroom. There was a lot of cheesy romance going on in the house and every day I woke up excited. There haven't been any more sexual encounters with Eric, unfortunately. Just a lot, a lot, a lot and a lot of making out. And I'm not complaining one bit.

FLASHBACK TO LAST WEEK

"Eric, somethings poking me on my back" I say complaining between kisses. I'm lying on my back in between a row of potatoes and a row of lettuce in the garden. Eric's straddling me with his hands holding the sides of my face and devouring my face and neck. I giggle when he reaches a spot under my ear as he kisses it. He knows that spot tickles me every time and every time it's the same reaction. He lifts his head and grins down at me and then continues down my neck until he reaches my collarbone. He puts his hand under my knee and caresses the back of my thigh, then swings my leg to wrap around his waist. I pull his face up to meet mine and continue kissing and sucking his bottom lip. Every once in a while he slips his tongue in and bites at my bottom lip. I moan against his mouth as he releases my lip and goes for more passionate kisses with even more force. It's just so sexy when he does it and it makes me moan even louder.

PRESENT

I hop out of the shower and finish getting ready for our day. We plan on painting the back room and moving some furniture he has been building in the past couple days. He built matching bookshelves and another desk and a wooden chair with the leftover scrap wood we had from the siding. I couldn't believe how fast he built it all. I had spent a few more days in Amity observing families and I even got to sit in at an Amity meeting about budgeting Abnegations food source. I had no idea how much food they were getting and it seemed excessive. No wonder people hated us when I was younger, we used up a lot of supplies and it made the Amity people work even more. Not that they minded of course and they weren't going to complain, but still. Feeding the factionless was costing a lot of time and effort on Amity's part. I remember getting home that evening to talk to Eric about it. I mentioned something about budgeting a source of food for the factionless. It only made sense to me. Abnegation was just giving food away to them. But the conversation didn't end well. Eric made his case and said that it would cost Amity even more to feed the entire factionless population. Which made sense, Abnegation weren't able to feed every factionless person, every day. He didn't understand why I was sticking up for the factionless when we as Dauntless were supposed to protect our factions from them. But if he knew that, if anyone found out who I really was, I would be factionless. And I felt a duty towards the factionless to help. Who knew how many divergents could be living among them. I don't even want to begin thinking about the dead ones. But there's got to be plenty of divergents that are factionless, right? So I quickly dropped it and told him 'nevermind'. I didn't want to argue without any factual evidence and I wasn't thinking it all the way through. I was thinking with my heart and that's not what my position is about. I know when I begin thinking about this topic later, that I was going to get stressed out and I now slightly regret taking any powerful position. I just have to try harder to get it out of my head. I am Dauntless, not divergent.

Tonight was supposed to be our big date night Eric had promised. Unfortunately, our romantic spot was rained out and muddy when we arrived. So we postponed it till tomorrow. He was very adamant about our date under the willow tree. I suggested looking for another spot or even staying home and eating in candle light but he didn't think that was grand enough for me. It's cute when he gets stubborn about the smallest things. It reminds me of when he was back in Dauntless, throwing fits. He just wants everything to be in order and perfect. It should scare me but the more closer I get to him, the cuter his stubbornness is. I've learned to deal with it. I'm the opposite, I love being spontaneous so why not show him some of it. I decided to change it up a bit. I plan on surprising him with a candlelit dinner in the barn. While he brings in the furniture and showers, I am sneaking our dinner, blankets, candles and a few odds and ends into the barn. I plan on staying here until he finds me. He should be good at that by now. I fix everything up and wait for him to arrive. In the meantime, I feed the horses a couple sugar cubes and that's when I hear Eric running towards the barn. I hear him trying to catch his breath as he walks into the barn and that's when he spots me.

"Tris, what the hell?" he asks me looking around confused.

"I thought I'd surprise you. I know you wanted dinner under our spot but this spot meant something to me. And we can have many more dates, in any spot you'd like" I tell him, hoping he would be okay with this. I wait for him to respond but he doesn't say a word and walks around looking at all the candles I placed about and the dinner and blankets I displayed on the ground.

"Wow" he says genuinely surprised.

"We can still go on our date tomorrow. I just really wanted to surprise you. Especially after all the hard work you've been doing. I couldn't help it." I say blushing. I didn't realize how much I wanted to spoil him, I've never wanted to impress someone like this before. And I sure as hell have never wanted to spoil anyone in my life before.

"You didn't have to do this you know" he says sitting down on the blanket and getting comfortable. He picks up some rolls and utensils and places them in front of him and on the plate. So I follow and sit in from of him and do the same.

"I know but I wanted to. I don't have to have an explanation to do something nice, right?" I ask smiling

"Agreed." He says stuffing a roll in his mouth as I laugh.

The night went on with conversation that turned into cuddling and more talking. Before we knew it the sun was about to rise.

"We should probably get inside. I can't believe we stayed out here this long" I said yawning and slowly standing up to stretch.  
"I have an idea. Just follow me okay?" he says standing. He walks over to the horses and nods for me to follow. He leads the horse out of the barn and outside the gate and finally hops on the horse. He pats the spot behind him to indicate for me to get on with him. I raise an eyebrow in suspicion and wonder what the hell he was doing. But I didn't care too much. I was way too tired to argue at this point.

"Hop on, I want to show you something" he says. I jump on the back onto the saddle and wrap my arms around his middle. He rides towards the one spot where I would have guessed first. The Willow Tree. And at that moment I realized what it was he wanted to show me. A beautiful sunrise. I rest the side of my head against his back and smile. We stay like that for a while without saying a word to one another. Letting this moment soak in and enjoy the peacefulness we once enjoyed months ago. He looks back at me smiling and then kicks both sides of the horse to move.

The next morning, er late noon, we are awoken by a strange sound. I quickly realize Eric was out of bed and walking down the stairs towards the loud noise. I realize it's the tablet we have for emergencies and wonder what's going on. Still groggy from lack of sleep I plop back down on the bed and close my eyes waiting for Eric to return with whatever news he has.

A few moments later I see him leaning against the doorway with the tablet looking distraught.

"What's wrong?" I asked instantly worried. I sit up in bed waiting for him to speak

"I have to leave. In two days I have to return to Dauntless. For a couple months. Four is sick and he needs me to help with the initiates and they arrive soon." He says laying the tablet on the dresser and crawling into bed with me.

"But you're supposed to be here with me… I don't understand. Max specifically wanted you here for a reason." My eyes starting to glaze over with tears. He kisses my shoulder and takes my hand.  
"I'll be back before you know it. I promise. It sucks but I can't argue with him. You know that. You'll be okay" he says trying to assure me. Just when I start to fall in love with him, he has to leave. And I'll be alone. And he won't be here for Christmas. Oh, how much I wanted to spend Christmas with him. This is going to be so depressing. Tears start falling down my face and I collapse into Eric's arms.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. The good stuff is coming!


	21. Chapter 21: The Willow Tree

Secluded Chapter 21.

It took a little while for me to wake up fully the next morning. I spent most of the night silently crying, wishing Eric wouldn't have to leave. I cursed Four for getting sick and putting Eric in this situation. I could see Eric in the bathroom shaving his face and sides of his head getting back into his full Dauntless look. Today was our last full day to spend together and I hoped it wouldn't be a sad one. I got up feeling a little better and determined to try and be happy for us, I walked into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around Eric and melted into him.

"How you feeling?" I asked him  
"Honestly, I'm not looking forward to going back. I've forgotten how to be mean, intimidating Eric." He says sighing.  
"Well I'm sure it won't be THAT hard" I say smiling, teasing him. He grins at me from the mirror and brushes his hair blonde hair back.

"What should we do today?" I ask him

"I thought we had plans?" he asks confused

"You mean out date tonight?" I responded

"Yeah – did you want to do anything else? I can go with you to Amity farms if you need help picking up a few extra things." He suggests

"Nah, I'll be okay. I think I have plenty of food for a while. Now that it'll just be me eating" I say sullenly

"Hey, it's just for two months, tops. I'll be back before you know it. This way you can complete your training and do some painting in peace. Then I get you the rest of the year. Got it?" he asks, focusing on me.

"Ok, but if you are a day more than two months I'm walking back and kicking down Max's door. And demanding you to come back." I say pointing at him in the mirror. He smirks and says "That's my girl". He turns around and kisses me on the forehead. "Let's go eat some breakfast and start preparing for tonight" he says.

"It's not going to take that long to get dinner ready." I tell him, following him downstairs.

"Yeah but I want to spend all day there with you. We should get started so we can go" he says opening the refrigerator. "Why don't you hop in the shower while I get the dinner and blankets together? It's my turn to surprise you" he tells me. Not seeing him in the kitchen the next two months is going to be painful. Or when he rides his horse shirtless, or comes out of the bathroom dripping wet from his showers. That last one usually ends up pissing me off because he likes to sit on the bed soaking wet which makes the bed wet. But I take one look at his arms and chest and it's all forgotten.

"You done daydreaming?" he asks, now facing me with hands full of food. That stupid grin on his face…

"Yup, sounds good" I tell him, pretending I was fully content. Even though I was really not.

"Now get that butt upstairs before I make you get up there. Don't want any tardiness in this house interrupting my hot date tonight." He says in a louder, darker, maybe even sexier voice. I roll my eyes and cross my arms.  
"See, I told you it wouldn't take you long to turn it around. And here I thought you'd gone too Amity on me." I say walking 'my butt' upstairs.

*ERIC POV*

I roll my eyes when I watch her walking upstairs. I start to pull a dish together for tonight and hope to God it didn't turn out like shit. Thank god I live with a woman who has the same cooking abilities as I do. I definitely wouldn't admit that in front of her. Were both mediocre at it, not terrible or great but just average. I hear the shower turn on and begin cooking…

While I have a pot of water boiling I run upstairs to the hall closet and begin my search for the one thing we may need tonight. I don't want to assume anything but… safety first, as I always say. We've been getting really close lately and now that I'll be gone for two months she may want to have sex for the first time. And I have no idea if this place was stocked with condoms. Probably not, but you never know. I should have bought them the last time I was in amity. I just didn't want to embarrass Tris or make her uncomfortable. Shit. I didn't see any so I walk down the stairs to finish dinner…

"Hey what you doing?" she asks walking out of the shower in her towel. Fuck I really need to find a condom, and fast. I would take her against the stairs in a heartbeat if I could. But I wouldn't do that to her.

"Uh just looking for… something." I say flustered

"Is it something I can help you look for?" she asks, innocently. Part of me wants to tell her. She would want to be safe. But the other part of me is too embarrassed to ask and afraid she may get the wrong idea. I'm such a fucking pussy… just tell her…

"Fuck…" I say under my breath.

"I was looking for….condoms. I was looking for condoms. Just in case. You never know. And I don't want you to assume that this was what this date was about because it's not. I just want to bring one for just in case purposes. And if we do, do it. I don't want you to think I was unsafe and not thoughtful… because I am. Which is why I am looking for one…" I say, quickly. Rambling sentence together, hopefully she heard what I said, or just the point of it. I force a smile, rather awkwardly. Trying to ease tension.

"Shit, I didn't even think of one" she says disappointed and sighing.  
"So you aren't mad? Or weirded out?" I ask her

"Why would I be? I mean we talked about it before. Not the condom part but having sex. It wouldn't be weird. And it's not." She says calmly. Thank fucking heavens she's mine. I have the best girlfriend ever. I smile, releasing a breath of air which felt like all the tension inside me and pent up anxiety coming out in one swift breath.

"So, are there?" I ask

"I haven't seen any, and I haven't seen any in Amity farms either now that I think about it. The Amity don't really believe in condoms and birth control unless you see the doctor first about preventing babies. The whole making love until you are married part, they seem pretty serious about it. Now that I think about it, nobody really gets divorced here. They're literally too happy around here" she says, making me laugh.

"So what should we do?" I ask

"We just have to be careful, maybe you can sneak some from dauntless when you get back?" she asks hopeful

"I didn't think of that, but that means tonight…" I say, but she cuts me off

"It means tonight, whatever happens… happens. Let's not overthink it, okay?" she says biting her lip and putting a hand on my arm. Quickly assuring me that things are okay.

"I'm good with that" I tell her and putting my lips on her cheek, leaving a small kiss where her cheeks are red.

"K" she says grinning, looking at her feet. "Well I better go get dressed and you should check on the food…" she says

"Or I could help you get dressed and then I'll go downstairs?" I say teasing her, and watching her roll her eyes at me. I chuckle as she shuts the bedroom door and I hear a muffled voice say "Nice try".

*TRIC POV*

"If we don't slow down the food is going to slide right out of the dish" I yell at him as we ride together on one horse down to the willow tree.

"It's fine, I promise. We're almost there, hold your horses" he says, laughing.

"We should have taken two horses" I say

"What's the fun in that? It's more romantic this way don't you think" he says.

We're almost to the tree and the sun will start in about an hour. I'm thinking he timed this so we could watch the sunset together. A few moments later we arrive and it takes us a couple minutes to soak in our surroundings. Every time I come here it takes my breath away. From this spot, I can probably guess there is not one living human within thirty miles at least. And off the cliff not one person has lived past it in the last two hundred years at least. All that is past the cliff in which we are close by, is trees, dirt and hills.

Eric pats me on my leg and asks "Ready?"

"Yup, let's do this." I say smiling.

A few hours later, it's completely dark except for us. Eric brought a few candles from the barn to illuminate us. If we didn't, we wouldn't be able to see anything. We're lying on the blanket under the tree and on our sides and talking live we've been doing all night. Our bellies full from the delicious dinner Eric made. All night I couldn't help but smile so much. My cheeks were actually beginning to hurt. It couldn't be more perfect.

"So if your dad became factionless, why wouldn't you want to help them?" I ask him, continuing our conversation about our families.

"He wasn't always a nice guy to me and my sister. Always trying to manipulate my mother and us. Once we became teenagers, it's like a switch was flipped. He became controlling and angry. Part of me still misses him but it's still hard to forget and forgive you know?" he says to me.

"Why do you think he acted that way towards you guys suddenly? Seems a but odd" I tell him

"I don't know, once we became of age and could defect, I took my chance and didn't look back. I've thought about it over the years and can honestly say it's bothered me some. I want to forgive him but what's the point?" he says

"You have to forgive him in order to move on, that's why. Doesn't matter what he's done. You'd be doing yourself a favor to forgive. In life, the biggest question is simply, 'why'. And the scary thing about it, is that most of the time we don't get an answer. And we have to just accept that." I tell him

"When did you get so wise" he asks me, caressing my cheek

"I don't know, just lately I've had a lot on my mind I guess. A lot of 'why' questions." I tell him looking down. My mind quickly trying to rid the word 'Divergent' that is plastered everywhere.

"Tell me" he says, encouraging me.

"I trust you" I simply tell him

"And I trust you, I think we've known that for a while here." He says sitting up a little taller.

"When I was younger, I grew up feeling different from all the kids. I wanted to be different. I remember getting in to trouble multiple times by hanging out and running with other Dauntless. You should have seen the horror on my parents faces. My father would take me on trips to different factions for work. I'd always been so fascinated with each and every one of them. In their own unique ways. Growing up I always knew something was weird about me but it was never thought about or talked about. Until I took my aptitude test… and that's when I learned I was definitely Divergent…" I tell him, studying him, looking for any change and ready for anything he was about to say.

"I always knew you were a weirdo." He says laughing

"Hey!" I say lightly punching his shoulder

"I'm just saying, it explains a lot. I kept wondering and wondering why my girlfriend was so fucking weird and amazing…. I guess I kind of knew. But it doesn't bother me or change anything Tris. I still love you" he says. Loved me? My heart started pounded and my mouth went instantly dry. He loves me?

"You love me?..." I ask him, still in shock.

"You know I do" he says rolling his eyes and bringing his forehead close to mine.

"I love you too" I quickly say, before the moment is lost. I kiss him passionately and straddle him till his back is on the ground and kiss him fiercely. "Show me you love me. Make love to me tonight. I want this tonight" I tell him. I want him to show me how much he loves me. I want to feel the fireworks and the grand finale. To give me something else to remember him by when he's gone. He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and caresses my cheek. Our faces only a mere few inches away.

"I didn't say that so that we could.."

"I know, but I want this now. Don't overthink it. Just kiss me" I tell him, locking our lips together. I feel his hands on my hips, rocking me into his hardness I feel below me. Sending electricity into my core. I pull away and strip my shirt off and then I push up his shirt and lay kisses from his navel all the way back up to his mouth slowly. His hands find my bra clasp and he pushes each band off my shoulders at once slowly. My nipples quickly harden from my arousal and from the cold. His fingertips graze the sides of my breasts and my head falls back as my body starts to heat up. Quickly he sits up and adjusts me on his lap and then lays me on my back onto the blanket gently.

"We have to be careful tonight, for more than one reason. Just remember that" he tells me, his lips above my bellybutton. I feel his hot breath tickling me and I feel his mouth go towards my nipple. He's teasing me at this point. And he's being way too gentle.

I decide to start unbuttoning his pants to hopefully give a sign that I am ready. He lets me unbutton them as his lips graze each nipple and then he places his lips onto mine and kisses me softly.

"Tonight I'll be gentle but other nights, I can't promise I will be again" he says smiling into my mouth.

"I'll hold you to that" I tell him. I feel his hands yank at my zipper and quickly pulled down aggressively. My panties going down with them too. Giving me a taste of a different sexual side of Eric that I hope to experience tonight at some point. He pulls his tight briefs down with his pants and my heart starts to speed up when I see how hard and long he is. Suddenly nervous about what is going to happen.

Eric quickly senses my nerves and puts his forehead down to mine and runs his fingers up and down my thighs, bringing it to swing around his waist.

"Just breathe, it will only hurt for a second and then you won't be able to get enough" he says chuckling. I smile and close my eyes, relaxing and wiggling my hips down to feel him. I suddenly feel the tip of his cock run up and down my pussy, every once and a while it swirling into my entrance. I can tell already how wet I am from him spreading it. I moan softly every time his head rubs against my clit. My sweet spot as I like to call it. He could make me cum by just doing this. He certainly knew how to make a girl fall apart.

I feel the head of his cock push lightly into me, teasing my entrance and then slowly pushing into me all at once. I gasp quietly, and feel his entire member inside me. Pushing into me with slow strokes. His head falls at the crook of my neck and that's when I hear him groan. Which really turned me on even more. The light pain I felt was all over and I hooked the other leg around his waist and squeezed him to me so that he could go faster inside me. I felt him leave trails of kisses on my neck as he pumped into me faster.

I glance down between us and watch his cock pump into me and then look up at him and see his eyes already waiting for me. Lust in both of our eyes, he reaches down to kiss me again and again. My body begins to tingle again like he's made once before. Knowing my orgasm was about to happen I squeeze my pussy around his cock and then all at once my fireworks flew. And so did his, inside me.

"Fuck, Tris" he groans

"I know, that was amazing" I tell him panting

"How are we ever going to stop? I'm literally going to cry because I will be without this for weeks" he says putting head into the crook of my neck. I laugh. "At least you will have something to look forward to" I say

"I would have even before" He says giving my lips a peck.

"You came in me" I tell him, realizing we weren't even careful.  
"Yeah, I don't know what to say about that. I was in the moment…" he says  
"It was just as much my fault, we should be okay. I don't reach my ovulation for a while" I tell him

"We should think about some kind of birth control though, when I get back I won't be able to keep my hands off of you" he tells me, grinning at me.

"I'll talk to the amity doctors about birth control while you find condoms in dauntless. Deal?" I tell him

"Deal." He says

The next morning, we wake up in our bed naked and tangled in the sheets. Eric has to leave soon and I really don't want to be alone for weeks. It's going to be hell.

"Good morning beautiful" he says kissing my cheek

"Morning" I tell him, trying to put on a good smile and attitude

"Don't be sad, we will see each other again. We both have agendas and deals we have to fulfill. But I will be thinking of you every day though." He tells me.

"You better" I say and he grins at me. I kiss him before he gets up and walks to the bathroom and I lay back reminiscing the last twelve hours. It was one of the best nights of my life. Magical even.

A tear sneaks its way out of my eye and I'm silently crying. Fuck you Four.

A Dauntless vehicle approaches us as we stand side by side on the porch.

"You ready, do you need anything for the ride back?" I ask him, putting my hands on my hips.

"I'll be fine, you've done plenty Tris" he says. I made him a big breakfast and made sure his old Dauntless clothes were clean and pressed just how he liked them. And made sure he shaved everywhere he needed and that it looked perfect, just how he liked it. I had put a book in his bag with a few pressed flowers from our garden to remind him of us. And I even snuck a pair of panties in there for him, to also remind him of something else.

"Okay" I say

We watch the car stop in front of the house and Max step out of the drivers side along with Peter in the passenger seat.

"Hey you two" Peter says smirking as he walks closer.

"Staying long, Peter?" I ask him

"Nope, just here with Max on a mission. First stop, picking up Eric." He tells me. I turn to Eric, and realize he has to go now. My eyes tear up and my lips quiver slightly.

"Don't cry, Tris. I will be back soon, I promise." He tells me, kissing me full on the lips with both his hands on the side of my head. I reach up and put my hands on his hands and kiss him back. I don't know how long the kiss lasts but I hear someone clear their throat. I don't bother to look because I only have these few seconds with Eric before he leaves and I don't want to waste them on anyone else.

"I'll think of you every day till you get back. I love you" I tell him

"And I love you, Tris" he says pulling away. I watch him walk to the car and before getting in he looks back at me and waves. The car drives away and that's when I sink down against the door and clutch my chest and cry. And I stay there all night, wishing the best thing in my life would just come back.

A/n: PHEW! Longest chapter I've written! I really really hope you enjoyed it and will review. I would love reviews of this chapter, please! I wanted to say that, please, if you have sex. WEAR A CONDOM. I don't condone not wearing one if you aren't married. This is just part of the story... And also everyone's first time is different. I wanted to get all that out of the way before I receive weird and mean reviews/comments. Also, I apologize for POV switching a few times...This chapter was roughly edited, so I apologize bad grammar, writing, and misspelled words. I was just really excited to get this chapter out! Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far. My story has finally reached 35k reads which is amazing! Thanks again readers, Eric lives on!


	22. Chapter 22: Lonely

Secluded Chapter 22

A/n: Someone pointed out a continuity problem that I made a mistake on. I mentioned at the beginning I am not the best writer so you have to excuse me. And I have been writing this story for a year now I think. So please forgive me and don't get your torches out!

In Chapter 8 I stated Eric's parents were dead and he had no siblings. And in Chapter 21 I stated Eric's father was factionless and he has a sister. His father IS dead, and he WAS factionless. Once he became factionless, Eric never spoke to him again and assumed he has died. He isn't a big part of the story and isn't part of his life at all. As for the sister mistake… Yeah… that was a booboo. Surprise! It's a girl! Eric has a sister. If it bothers you guys that much, I will go back and change it….

Thanks again for reviewing and continuing being awesome readers. Yall help me out a lot!

TWO WEEKS LATER…

The garden has gone to shit and my ass has basically been glued stuck in the same spot for days. On the couch. It's almost Thanksgiving and I couldn't care less about family or feasts right now. I'm bored out of my mind and I know I should at least go to Amity and attend a few more family sessions to complete my training. But I'm way too depressed to do anything. I wrap my blankets around me closer and cozy up closer to the couch to get warmer. The house is colder without Eric here. And it being full blown winter, the temperature has dropped immensely. The sky has been grey for days now and I suspect snow to come. I sigh and tell myself I really need to get up and do something before I have to deal with that crap. I've always hated the snow. I sit up and wipe my dripping nose. Not because I've been crying… no, I haven't cried in days. I have cried all the tears I can. I bundle the blanket closer to me and walk towards the kitchen and put a kettle of water onto the stove to heat. I grip the blanket closer to me with one hand and put my hand closer to the burner to feel the warmth. I really should start thinking about building a fire in the fireplace. What's a fireplace without a fire?

After drinking some hot tea and walking upstairs, I decide to put my boots and coat on and head towards Amity to talk to Johanna about doing a quick visit. And to also pick up some supplies since most of my garden froze. I look so unprofessional right now but honestly, I don't care. A pair of jeans and one of Eric's white tees make me feel at home. This is Amity so honestly, nobody will probably care or look twice.

I arrive at Amity shivering from the ride over. I jump off the horse feeling a little dizzy and nauseous from the ride over. I then tie up my horse and walk towards Johanna's office. More like run. I let myself into the barn and head straight upstairs to her office and feel a blast of heat as one foot steps into her office loft.

"Johanna?" I say aloud, looking around.

"Tris, it's good to see you young lady. How have you been?" she asks enveloping me in a warm hug. I rest my chin on her shoulder and realized the question she asks me. And my eyes start to water instantly.

"Nothing really. Eric had to leave for a couple months so it's been quiet around the house." I say biting my lip. Johanna and I are supposed to have a professional relationship only but she has been feeling more like family lately. Even when Eric and I visited it never seemed like a job.

"You poor girl, all alone out at that farm. Is there anything I can do for you or help you with? And before you say another word, you are most welcome to the Amity Thanksgiving Feast. I want to personally welcome you to it and I will be sure you are fed well and also be able to take as much as you want home with you. It's always a lovely feast." She tells me smiling

"Thank you, that's really nice. But I came here to see if I am able to meet with a family today. Conduct some interviews before any snow gets here. I really wanted to finish up my training before Christmas." I explain to her

"Yes, yes, of course. You've done an excellent job. And honestly, as much as you two come here you really don't need any more interviews. You guys are just as much amity as anyone here as far as I'm concerned. I can sign off any paperwork you need and vouch for you that you've done the necessary steps. But if you feel the need to do an interview, please be my guest but after tonight you are finished." She says.

"Of course, you are welcome to visit here anytime and socialize. Amity will always welcome their arms to the both of you" she says smiling

"Wow, Johanna. Thank you. Actually, I don't think I will do the interview. But I would like to visit some friends here I have made. And absolutely, you'll definitely see me at the feast." I say, thankful for her kindness.

"Wonderful, Tris. And congratulations. You will make a fine leader. Amity trusts you." She tells me. I smile and nod.

After my visit with Johanna I go to buy a few groceries and look around the few markets that sell some odd items here and there. Christmas time is coming and even though Eric won't be here, I still wanted to buy him something. I feel my stomach rumble and decide to head back so I could cook lunch for myself. I tie all my bags to the saddle and hop on and ride back as quickly as I could.

Later that evening, I decide to build a fire to warm up the house. All day I've been feeling off so a bit of relaxation always makes me feel better. Fireplaces are so comforting to me and it instantly warmed the place up. A snow storm is most definitely coming and I was not about to freeze to death. That night I slept on the couch and decided that being in that bed upstairs was too lonely to sleep in.

Days go by and it's finally Thanksgiving. I realized I wouldn't hear from anyone in Dauntless on this day, not even Eric. What happened to girls being independent and not needing any man? I really need to get my shit together. I spend half the day in my pajamas and warm fuzzy socks I bought myself for Christmas. Yes, an early gift for myself. I sit on the couch which has been made into my bed and lounge there and stare into the fireplace. This has pretty much been my life the past few weeks. I keep telling myself I really need to get up and do something. I even thought about painting but I can't motivate myself to get up. I've been rereading one of my favorite novels I found here at the house. I'm pretty sure I read it all once in a day, and I don't think I got up much to eat during that particular day either. The other half of the day I spend my day walking around Amity and putting on a smile for everyone there. Johanna was right, the feast was amazing. And not even the food but the people were great to surround myself with. I got to know the people at my table and learn everything about them. I soon spotted Jeffrey and Emily, the two who once were gracious to let me stay with them while I had Eric drama. We chatted for a while and I even got to play kickball with their son. But that didn't last a while, I ate way too much food and started to feel sick. I decided to call it a night and ride back home. Johanna had been to kind and presented me with a giant basket of food to bring home. A lot of leftovers which would practically feed me for an entire month. It took a while to get myself and the basket inside. I was feeling quite dizzy and ill so I went straight to the couch to lie down and I quickly fell asleep.

Weeks went by and I quickly fell into a pattern of falling asleep on the couch in front of the fire. It was the coziest spot in the house. Eric would be home in about four weeks which made me excited. Christmas was coming soon and I had managed to wrap a few gifts and set them on the mantle that was above the fireplace. It would have been amazing to have a Christmas tree up and decorations but without anyone here it felt useless. I had always imagined Christmas time with my own family one day and decorating my own tree. But this Christmas will be very different from that dream. I got up and walked into the newest edition of our home, our second bedroom, and decided to paint. Christmas has always inspired me to be creative so I thought I would occupy my time by painting something. The rest of the day I holed myself up in that room by painting until suddenly I heard our emergency tablet beep downstairs. I dropped the paintbrush on my easel and ran downstairs to the kitchen where I had it plugged in.

FROM: MAX

MANDATORY LEADER MEETING AT DAUNTLESS COMPOUNDS 11AM SUNDAY

FROM: MAX

A CAR WILL ARRIVE SUNDAY 6AM: YOUR DEPARTURE FROM DAUNTLESS IS MONDAY 6AM

1 out of 2 Messages.

My heart instantly froze and I felt a tear run down my face. I get to see Eric. Even if it's for a minute, it's all I wanted. Just to kiss him and tell him I loved him. I smile for the first time in weeks and counted how many days till Sunday… only three. I walk upstairs with an extra beat in my step still clinging onto the tablet. My stomach in butterflies from excitement. Then suddenly I race towards the bathroom feeling vomit erupt from my stomach. I made in time to the bathroom thankfully. I needed to relax, I was nervous but anxious about seeing him. I lean over the toilet feeling suddenly miserable. I sit down next to the bath tub and wipe my mouth and grab the tablet sitting next to me and reread the messages. I cover my mouth to stop the sob that was escaping my mouth and steady my breathing. I wonder if he knows that I am coming. My thoughts begin to wonder if anyone at Dauntless knows about us. What would they think? They would think we were insane, that's what. I brush my teeth and walk back to the second bedroom and finish my day off painting and thinking about what it's going to be like going back to Dauntless. My real home. It doesn't really feel like my home anymore. Our home is here.

I rub my tummy feeling is growl in hunger and decide to end my day with a nice warm meal and hot bath. I think that will be a nice end to this day. And for the next three days I couldn't stop smiling. The day before I leave I decided to visit the doctors in Amity to see why the hell I was throwing up a lot. I began to worry and thought maybe it was something I was eating or even our water supply. I was being paranoid but seeing a doctor wouldn't make it worse.

"I think we need to do a pregnancy test, Miss Prior" the doctor said sitting down.

"A what?" I say stunned. After the doctor examining me and asking a billion questions I didn't think he would say that…

"You can't remember your last period and all the signs point to a possible pregnancy. We can do the test and if you are, I have time for a nurse to come in and draw some blood for testing and also do a sonogram. Today has been a slow day so we can accommodate all of that today, if that's what you need. Are you up for it?" he asks

"Of course, oh my god." I say still in shock. A baby? Oh god…

"There's a bathroom down the hall, I just need a urine sample. Bring it back and place it on this tray right here and I'll be back. Do you have any questions Miss Prior?" he asks

"I guess we will see…" I tell him, nervously. He nods and pats my shoulder and walks out. I sit there on the table, unable to move. What if I am pregnant? I haven't even started my job yet and I'm alrady pregnant. That's means if I am pregnant…. I get up and ignore my thoughts and walk towards the bathroom and do my business. Only one way to find out.

Thirty minutes later the doctor comes back in without my sample and sits down in front of me on his chair.

"The test did indeed come back positive. That means I would like for you to stay a little while to do those testing's. It's best for the baby and your health as well. Is that okay?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant?"…


	23. Chapter 23: Lady Bug

Secluded Chapter 23

When I walk into the front door I hang my coat up on the rack and make my way to the kitchen. Doctor Grayson gave me a bag of medications along with a folder with a million papers in it. I even got my first sonogram today which is tucked away in the folder. Everything seems so unreal at the moment and it's hard for me to grasp what is happening. I can't even look at the sonogram without blinking. I sit down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands and close my eyes and focus on breathing. I don't know what to do. I know Eric needs to know, but I'm afraid. He loves me but does he have the time to be a father? Is he ready? The question is, am I ready? I start sobbing and lay my head down on the table wishing I had my mom to help me. I need to find a way to get to abnegation soon. Tomorrow morning I leave for Dauntless for the day to attend a mandatory leader meeting. Whatever that was. You could say it's technically my first day of work.

I drag myself upstairs to pack a small bag and toss my medication along with it. I pull my hair into a messy bun and walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth before bed and wash my face. I glance at myself in the long mirror on the other side of the bathroom and I wonder if there is a noticeable bump on my stomach. The doctor said I'm around six weeks so I won't show for a while. I pull my shirt up and run a hand over my flat stomach. My hands shaking from the nerves I feel. I think if there was a bump id be freaking out even more. Everything's going to change now, I feel it. Feeling overwhelmed I turn around to check myself out in the mirror above the sink. I really need a haircut. I remember my mother always cutting my hair and it made me feel relaxed. I find the scissors in the medicine cabinet and take the hair tie out of the messy bun and start cutting. I cut to a few inches above my shoulders. Not too short but not long either. I smile at my reflection, pleased with how well I did it. I guess the Prior women really know how to cut hair. I guess if this leadership job doesn't work out I know where my other skill set is in.

That night I toss and turn until finally falling asleep. I set an alarm on the tablet to wake me early so I don't have any surprises in my house. Who knows, could be Peter who picks me up and I do not want him in this house.

The next morning, I dress in my Dauntless outfit that I wore here and walk downstairs with my bag in hand. I look at the clock and it's almost time for someone to pick me up so I double check the house and let the faucets drip in case it freezes and then close the fireplace hatch. I finish up around the house and that's when I hear a car pull up. My stomach instantly feeling butterflies from nerves and also a little morning sickness. I open the door and lock it and then walk down stairs. Nobody steps out, probably because it's freezing out. I open the back door and see nobody in the seat so I hop in.

I notice someone I haven't met before in the driver's seat and then of course, Peter in the passenger's seat. I roll my eyes. Why does it have to be him?

"Hey sweet cheeks, how's solitude?" he asks smirking

"Better than being around you, that's for sure." I tell him plainly.

"You missing your ray of sunshine roommate at all?" he asks sarcastically

"Everyday" I turn and say quietly. He assumes I don't reply and doesn't bother me the rest of the way there. When we finally arrive, the driver kindly opens the door for me and helps me out. I smile as a thank you and grab my bags. I feel my stomach grumbling and realize I didn't eat this morning. Not eating and these pills may equal upset stomach the doctor told me.

"I'll see you later, thanks for the ride" I tell the driver and walk inside the compound and head straight to the cafeteria. Eric can wait, mama needs food. I walk into the cafeteria and see that there's only a couple people inside. Nobody that looks familiar I note. I pick up a tray and start piling on food. Probably more than one person should eat and that's when I hear him.

"Did you not eat while I've been gone?"

I turn around leaving the tray on the table and my eyes lock with a blue eyed god. I smile and jump to embrace him in a hug. He laughs and spins me around and finally setting me down.  
"Your hair is different" he states

"Yeah… a lot has changed. I, uh, cut it last night actually" I tell him, wiping the few tears away off my cheeks.

"Tris I've been living with you for a while now, and I know you don't eat that much. Are you sneaking food out? Do you have plenty at home?" he asks concerned

"No, I mean, I have plenty of food at home. Yes. But I didn't eat this morning. Just really hungry" I tell him. Leaving out the part where I am eating for two now.

"Hm. Well, anyway. Max told me yesterday you were coming and staying the night. I told him you could stay in my room tonight as long as it was okay with you." He says rubbing both my shoulders.  
"That sounds great Eric." I tell him smiling

"Everything okay? You seem off" he tells me

"We should talk. Later, though." I tell him, holding back the tears.

"Tris if you are in any danger you need to tell me right now" he tells me

"No I'm fine, I promise" I tell him. I kiss him but I meant to only kiss him to calm him but the kiss turned into a heated kiss. He picks me up and sets me on a table and stands between my legs without breaking the kiss. My arms wrap themselves around his neck and I pull him closer to me. I've hated the distance so I want none while I am here. I finally break the kiss and stare into his eyes. I love this man so much. I never knew how bad I needed him until now.

"I love you" he tells me. Every time he says that I'm speechless. I could listen to him say that to me all day long.

"I'm pregnant" I whisper to him. I look up at him waiting for him to say something. But he's just as shocked as I was when I found out. Shit, I just ruined our moment…

Our moment was interrupted with someone clearing their throat and it took a second for Eric and me to turn our heads to see who it was.

"Meetings in twenty minutes, I suggest you guys wrap it up" Max tell us and walks away.

"Yeah too late for that" Eric says to himself but loud enough for me to hear. I laugh out loud at his humor about the situation.

"'Wrap it up', really?" That's all you have to say?" I ask him smirking. He runs his hand through his hair and I know he only does that when he's stressed out or frustrated.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. I've already been to the doctor and everything's okay so far. I won't lie and say I'm completely fine. Truthfully I'm scared. I need you." I tell him

"Let's talk about this later, you need to eat. I'll meet you upstairs in the meeting." He kisses my cheek and with that leaves me. He turns and I could see a glimpse of his glistened eyes. He was hiding his feelings and shutting me out. I don't know whether to cry, puke, eat my breakfast or cry... I sit down slowly with my tray of food and pick at it for a while until deciding to grab a to-go drink and a banana and head towards the meeting room. Before entering I knock lightly and open the door. Only a few people are there and I don't see Eric anywhere. I sit alone farthest away from where Max's head chair is and sit quietly with my food. I lean back exhausted and rub my stomach wondering why Eric wasn't here yet. My mind starts wandering and reeling with awful things Eric might say to me after the meeting. What if he just disappears and leaves me alone with this baby. He knew this might happen. We both had unprotected sex and he knew the consequences. I won't let him back out of this.

My thoughts are interrupted by a wave of people coming into the meeting room and I scoot my chair closer to the table and sit up properly. I observe all the people coming in and the last person I see coming in is Eric. And he doesn't look happy. I avoid any eye contact, not wanting to piss him off anymore. Even though his attitude toward this is kind of pissing ME off. I'm the one that's fucking carryinng his child. He should at least be a little more sympathetic. Frustrated, I take a sip of my drink and turn towards Max as he shuffles through some papers.

"Good evening everyone, I'd like to begin this meeting off with a welcome. Glad to see you all still alive" he says laughing which got a few chuckles around the room.

"I joined us together today for several reasons. We have a few new rules that will be effective Monday. I will pass out some papers explaining new trades within a few factions. And a couple new rules dealing with the factionless. Lastly I want to congratulate and welcome one of our newest and youngest leaders, Tris Prior" he says now looking at me smiling

"Tris will be working closely with Amity and Abnegation. She is still working close with Johanna and the Amity, learning all she can about the process of trades and communication with them. She's one of the only leaders here that will know the laws as well as the ins and outs of Amity and Abnegation so if you have any questions regarding security issue with them, you will report to her. "

The rest of the meeting went on and on. Max was mostly reciting what was on the paper which was easy. I had already read it by the time he was done introducing me. The rest of the meeting was spent in a daze or seeing what Eric was doing. But it seemed he was doing the same thing. He looked deep in thought and it was starting to worry me.

The meeting ended around lunch and I slowly got up and gathered my things and trash. Everyone left before me, even Eric and I didn't know what to do with myself. I even contemplated leaving for home early but I couldn't let the chance to go to see Eric or talk to him. I walked out of the room and I saw Eric leaning up against the wall, waiting for me.

"Hey" he said pushing off from the wall and walking towards me.

"Hey yourself" I tell him, taking a deep breath.

"Come with me, I'll make you some lunch" he says, still not giving me any clue as to what he is feeling. He takes my hand and leads me up a flight of stairs that leads to a bunch of hallways which I presume are apartments. He stops in front of the number 107 and unlocks it and leads me into it the apartment. The first thought was, it looked nothing like our home back in Amity. The walls were painted grey with a dull blue accent wall. Everything was made of grey stone or white wood and the furniture was dark grey. It was beautiful but also sad. Almost a reflection of the man he was before I met him.

"Come sit at the breakfast bar while I cook, we can talk in there" he says and then walking to the refrigerator. I sit on one of the tall chairs and watch him scour the refrigerator. He pulls out something and turns to me. "Turkey sandwiches okay?" he asks. "Um, I'm actually not supposed to have deli meat anymore…"I tell him. "Ah yes, the baby…" he says turning around and pulling out what looks like leftover Spaghetti and red sauce. I smirk remembering how I taught him how to cook the best cooked spaghetti pasta ever. He literally burned the spaghetti noodles one night. Who does that?

"So the baby…" he says trailing off.

"Perfectly fine, six weeks old now. It's weird. Knowing there's something inside you when you don't feel much different. Seems unreal right now" I tell him

"Certainly does. Are you okay?" he asks

"Physically, just nauseous a lot. I was sick for a week. Basically threw up all the thanksgiving dinner I had. Including all the leftovers Johanna sent me home with. The medicine I have to take now doesn't help me either. But so far it's been okay. Just really nervous… nervous about telling you. It's just really crazy right now in my head." I explain to him

"I… I don't know what to say. Me, a dad? I don't even know where to begin with that one." He tells me

"If it makes you feel any better, being a mom scares me too. But every girl in the world starts out not being a mother… and they just figure it out on the way." I tell him, shrugging.

"When will the baby be expected to be born?" he asks

"Um, the doctor thinks at the end of August sometime. I go back to the doctor in two weeks for a checkup but I won't get the a sonogram and learn the sex till fourteen weeks" I say

"So the baby may be born in Amity then. Not sure how Max will take that." He says

"I don't want to bother him with this." I tell Eric

"He has to know, he's your boss." He tells me

"Technically, I don't. Not yet anyway." I say

He places a plate in front of me and the smell of it smells amazing. I dig in while he begins to talk again

"I'm sorry Tris" he tells me looking down at his plate.

"For what?" I say with a mouthful. He looks up at me smirking

"For reacting the way I did. I know there must have been a million things going through your mind. And I didn't act excited. I'm just.. It's a shock. That's all." He explains.

"It's ok, at first it bothered me. But I understand. At first I didn't believe it either. I cried a lot. It still feels unbelievable but I've got proof to show it's real." I tell him

"Proof?" he asks

"Yeah, baby's first picture. She looks like a little lady bug. It was so funny watching." I tell him, remembering watching the screen of the live video of sonogram.

"Can I see?" he asks

"Sure it's, in my bag. Let me go get it" I say

"No you stay here I'll get your bag" he says getting up

"Thanks, it's in the folder." I say smiling. I watch him take the photo out of the folder and he instantly smiles.  
"Ha! She does look like a little bug." He says walking over with the photo. He leans it against the salt shaker, using it as a makeshift frame. We both stare at it and then look over at each other smiling.  
"I like how you assume it's a she too" I tell him

"I only said 'she' because you said. I hope it's a boy." He tells me.

"Well, whatever 'it' is, I know I'm going to love it as much as I love you" I tell him pushing my food around a bit.

"Ditto babe." He says staring at me, smiling.

A/n:

Follow me on wattpad where I keep updates in between chapters. My username on there is silverlumos1.


	24. Writer Update: Hiatus

Hey guys!

First of all, thank you to the person reading this and being so loyal to this story and for still loving the heck out of Eris or maybe you just fancy Jai Courtney. I for one still love both fandoms. I took a bit of a break for quite a few reasons. My baby grew into a wild toddler, i got interested in other things, lost interest in the story temporarily, and busy schedules. Lately I have been priming myself with lots of Jai Courtney, Divergent and stories pertaining to either of these to prep myself for inspiration.

Yes. I am BACK to finish what I have created and I really hope you will stick with me and complete this journey with me.

Also, thank you to those who reviewed my story. It is really appreciated and I love hearing all kinds of feedback and all your compliments. I love it all. Leave a review for me and tell me you are still reading! Be my cheerleaders as I continue writing this story!

Much love,

Shelby x


End file.
